


The Lion and the Raven.

by Calypso974



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, For the rest it's fair game though, Kara and Lena survive, Multi, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calypso974/pseuds/Calypso974
Summary: After years of wars and the death of their King, Alexander, the City-State of Metropolis makes an offer of peace to their lifelong enemy, the City of Krypton. Tired of their conflict, Jor-El, King of Krypton begs his son, Kal-El to accept their term: the heir to the throne of Krypton shall take Princess Lena Luthor to be his wife.On the other side of the Ocean, Vandal Savage, Emperor of Thanagar prepares his men for war. Soon the continent will be his.Will Kal accept the term? Will his responsibility fall upon the shoulders of his young cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El? Will the kingdoms manage to unite and face the threat that is Vandal Savage?[THIS IS NOT FOCUSED ON KAL-EL. SUPERCORP STORY SET IN A MADE-UP VERSION OF ANCIENT GREECE.]





	1. Sorrow and duty.

**Author's Note:**

> So, hello everyone and thank you for reading this story. It is my first and English is not my mother tongue so if you find some mistakes or if you have any constructive critics please tell me in the comments. I am an amateur writer and this is my way of learning so please don't hesitate, even if it's just to say that you liked it. Any feedback will be appreciated. Even if I don't respond, know that I will read everything that you have to say (unless you just want to bash for the sake of bashing).  
> Hope you'll enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jor-El learns that flying while having an important conversation is not a good idea. Some vegetables found out their lifespan has been expended.

The smell was pungent. The air, so heavy just a few hours ago, was getting cold. A green beam, coming for a pile a weapon gathered a hundred meters from the camp, lit the valley. As the battlefield around him was now cleaned of the many soldiers’ bodies, he could not move. He knew he should have helped evacuate the injured, lifting the morale of his men, preparing the next battle, but his knees were sealed to the ground. In his arms laid the last body remaining on the field.

He was unabled to let go of the woman, refusing to let this be their last embrace. His tears falling like a waterfall on her face, he was praying Rao to open up these familiar hazel eyes, to let him see the mischievous fire that used to burn inside of them. The thought of this fearless and stubborn woman being taken by something as trivial as death seemed ridiculous to him. Any second now and he will hear her laugh, feel her hand lightly hit his shoulder, listen to her voice as she would be mocking him for believing for even one moment that he could get rid of her so easily. Any second now and he will feel her breath on his neck, her lips on his. But the minutes passed and after what was now hours, the body of Lois Lane remained lifeless.

His eyes finally dry, the man found the strength to go back to the camp, still holding his lover in his arms. His face was emotionless, his usual hopeful smile could not be seen. He who was the embodiment of hope and power became the reflection of pain and defeat. The man of steel was no longer.

  
\-------  
  


“Father I cannot believe you would consider this!

—Kal-El, my son, blood of humans and Kryptonian has already soiled this land too much. You of all people should understand the importance of this offer of peace!

—Don’t you dare use her death to make me approve of this shameful proposal! They have killed thousands of our people just to flatter the ego of a mad man!

—King Alexander is dead Kal-El and with him so should this war!

—Then let them surrender their kryptonite to us, prove their intention!

—They will, my son, but they need reassurance, an act of goodwill on our behalf…

—I will never marry a Luthor, father. I would not take into my bed a woman who got my people’s blood on her hand. I would not dishonor Lois after she gave her life to fight the ambition of a Luthor.

—Princess Lena is not her brother Kal, and even if she was I would rather have her close as an ally than far away as an enemy.”

With his red cape floating behind his back, his chest puffing through a royal-blue tunic, King Jor-El was now flying just above his son, the golden crest of the house of El just in front of his gaze.

“I received a message from Themyscira, Vandal Savage is gathering his armies. He will attack and when he does we won’t be able to afford to fight each other. We will need to be united against him. I know you are grieving my son, but Krypton needs his Prince. Put your prejudices aside and do your duty.

—When the time comes, I will fight along side our armies. But if being a Prince means betraying my values and soiling the memories of the fallen then I will not fight as one.

—What are you saying Kal-El?

—I’m saying that from this day forward, I, Kal-El, son of Jor-El, renounces to the throne of Krypton.”

  
\-------  
  


Kilometers away from the palace of Kandor, home of King Jor-El, a young woman with short auburn hair was sited on a haystack. Still wearing her heavy cuirass, she was enjoying the silence of the barn, recovering from her intense training when a blond tornado made her entrance. She quickly pulled her sword and took a look at the door where a woman was now standing. She was in her early twenties, her wavy hair framed an angelic face where baby blue eyes were now looking at her.

“Kara? What are you doing, said the short-haired woman, leaving her sword, visibly familiar with the blond’s antics.

—Alex! Oh thank Rao! Please save me?

—Save you from what?

—Dinner, Kara replied, a frantic look on her face.

—From dinner… You, Kara Zor-El, need saving from food? OK, who are you and what have you done with my sister?

—Oh but that’s the thing Alex, they are not planning on serving me food! It’s a conspiracy, they want to poison me!

—Oh Rao, Kara! Don’t tell me you are running from vegetables again! They are good for you!” The woman was now laughing, looking at her sister who remained as serious as before.

“Oh no you traitor, I will not fall into this trap! Brussels sprouts, kale and spinach are good for no one… My body needs nutrient and these are emetics, at best!

—You should write dramas Kara, said her sister a desperate look on her face, you have a natural talent at making them…

—Well, I am a woman of many talents after all! Now, if Lucy comes in here, tell her you never saw me, replied the blond woman, a pout forming on her face, pretty please?

—Only if you pay at the tavern!

—The tavern?

—Yes dummy, I know this bottomless pit you call a stomach, we need to feed you. So let’s run, grab James and eat some cheesy pie and pot stickers…

—Alex, I love you, said the blond, putting her sister in a tight embrace, a smile beaming on her face.

—Right…” If Alex was rolling her eyes at the scene, she could not help but smile back seeing her sister this happy.

Unfortunately for the sisters, they did not have time to set more than five feet outside of the barn before another woman with mid-length brown hair and piercing hazel eyes stormed toward them.

“Lady Danvers, have you seen the princess?

—Hum nope, replied Alex, not even surprised that her sister just disappeared from sight.

—I know she is hiding but Lady Astra requested her presence, she said she needed to discuss a pressing matter with her Highness. She got a letter from King Jor-El, insisted Lucy Lane, not fooled by the sisters ruse.

—Take me to my aunt, Lucy,” replied Kara, back from hiding, a concerned look on her face. The last letter from the King announced the death of her friend, Lucy’s sister and Kal-El’s lover. This could not be good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess it is a short chapter but it seemed right to end right there so...


	2. A new heir.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wins a crown. Lena wants her to give it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for sharing your interest and comments, I really appreciate it !
> 
> As I was kind of inspired today, I have started and finished the 2nd chapter. it's a bit longer than the first and I hope you'll enjoy it just as much !
> 
> Here we go:

Her heart was racing. Please, not another one, Rao please thought Kara, her hands forming two fists, her knuckles turned white from the pressure. The war had already cost her both her parents when she was 13 and recently Lois. She was not as close to her than with her younger sister but she still felt the loss. She could hear Lucy, crying herself to sleep at night and could not even imagine what her cousin must have gone through. Not another one.

While making her way toward her aunt she thought of her parents. She missed them. Astra was always good to her and she looked so much like her mother but she could never filed the hole that their death left inside of her heart. Thank Rao she had Alex. The girl was saved from slavery when she was 6 and then adopted by her family. She was brought alongside Kara to live in the former general house a few years later, the two girls soon becoming inseparable. Thinking of her sister, she interrupted her train of thought to look at her direction. The young woman seemed as preoccupied as her and she could almost hear her unspoken prayer. She softly put her right hand on top of Alex’s shoulder and gently squeezed her, hoping the contact would reassure the soldier. She felt her muscle relax and was soon rewarded with a shy smile.

After entering the villa, Kara, Alex and Lucy made their way toward the atrium where Astra was silently waiting, a letter in her hand.

“Thank you Lucy, you can leave us. Put your mind at ease, no one that we know has been taken under Rao’s light, started Astra, watching Lucy leave the room, the girl finally allowed to breathe normally, Alex, I would have asked the same of you but I doubt my niece will let you step out of this room.

—Alex is family, I will not hide anything from her, replied the youngest member of the house of El defiantly.

—I know, Kara, I trust her too. Now you too sit, I just received important news from the palace and this directly concerns you. The two of you.

—What is it Aunt Astra? Are we called to war?

—No. the war is over. “

Kara could not believe it. Over? After all these years? All these lives taken? Just like that? She heard of the King of Metropolis passing, it was during the same battle that took the life of Lois Lane, but as the war did not stop after Lionel’s death she did not imagine it would after his son’s. Not when tales of his mother, Lex’s appointed heir, pictured her as bad as Alexander. Was the nightmare really over? Was it how it ended? With no warnings, just like that…

“It is not all, said Astra, letting her niece digest that first information, Metropolis has a condition.

—What is it? What do they want, asked Alex, letting loose of her anger.

—They asked for the heir to the throne of Krypton to marry theirs, Princess Lena Luthor.

—Tell me uncle Jor-El did not agree to these terms! Kal just lost Lois. Her blood is on Luthor’s hands and they want him to marry into their family? Have they no honor?

—What would you have them do my niece? Pursue this pointless war? Have more blood be spilled to save your cousin the pain?

—No… But… Their must have been another way to ensure peace!

—Kara… Astra is right. This marriage would ensure both parties keep their words. It pains me to admit it but King Jor-El made the right decision. Kal-El’s pain saddens me but his sake should not come before the one of Krypton, said Alex, looking down, unable to face her baby sister.

—This is so unfair…

—Kara, now that you and your sister understand this choice, there is something else you should know…

—Something else? Haven’t we heard enough?

—My niece, Kal-El could not fathom this task. He stepped down. He refused his claim to the Throne. Your cousin is no longer Prince of Krypton.

—But that mean … started Alex, her eyes wide.

—No… No! I… I’m not prepared for that.. I can’t… What about you? Or Non?

—You are the next in line for the throne. Besides, neither I nor my husband could marry the Princess…

—But … “

Kara’s breathing was frenetic, she was holding her chest, her eyes were wide. She barely felt Alex holding her. How could this be?

‘Kara, I know it’s a lot to take in…

—A lot!? A LOT!? The war that took my parent’s life is over. Ended like it was nothing, all of these deaths, all these sacrifices rendered meaningless. And now I am expected to assume a role that was never mine and enter into a family who is responsible for all of this tragedy. A lot does not even start to cover it.

—Hey sunshine I’m here … said her sister, tears threatening to flow over her concerned face.

—Alex, I love you but I need to be alone right now. OK?

—Take your time. But if you need me …

-I know.’

Rao, she could not even tell if all of this was a dream or a nightmare. She started to walk, let the exercise and the fresh air even her breathing. She needed to regain her cool. After a few minutes, her hands stopped trembling, her chest was no longer hurting but her mind was still not at ease. She jumped, a crater forming where she stood just a second ago, and flew higher and higher until her aunt’s house became nothing but a point in the horizon. She did not know if it was the altitude, the speed, the adrenaline or just the feeling of the wind on her skin, but flying always helped sooth her.

She took a deep breath and started to think about what she just heard meant for her. Well, she was now heir to the throne of Krypton. She understood Kal’s decision, after all she was defending him in front of her aunt, but could not help but feel a little betrayed. Now the hope for peace rested on her shoulder, and the weight was heavy. She was not completely unprepared, as a Princess she was taught as much as her cousin if not more, the latter spending so much time on the battlefield. But she spent so many years away from the palace that she never really got to practice what she learned throughout her existence. Could she handle it? And what about her marriage? As a princess she knew that her marriage would likely be arranged, just like her parents was, but she could not have helped herself from hoping that her union would be one of love. Silly girl. And to a Luthor? She knew better than to judge the young Lena from the actions of her family but the name was still synonymous with a lot of pain… But, despite all of her anguish, she knew what she needed to do: she will accept her new role and the many responsibilities that will come with it. She owed that to Krypton, to her family.

‘When am I expected to Kandor, asked Kara, back to the atrium, facing her aunt and her sister, who were having a heated argument.

—Kara… You don’t… We can still reach Kal-El and convince him! He is heartbroken but he could listen to reason! He is the Prince. I mean… He is prepared for that and you… No… There is another way we just need time and … rambled Alex, pacing back and forth.

—And how many will die in the meantime? And what if they change their minds, interpreting our lack of answers as a ploy or a negative response? And besides, I can’t do that to Kal… Not after her death. Not so soon.

—But what about you?

—I am a princess of Krypton. I have responsibilities, duties. I owe it to my people.

—I’m so sorry Kara, said her crying aunt, whose emotions finally caught up on her, I wish I could lift this weight from you…

—You already done so much for me aunt Astra but this is something I cannot escape.

—Your mother would be so proud of you…

—Thank you. Hum.. Aunt Astra… Will, Alex…

—Don’t even think I will not come with you! You Kara Zor-El are stuck with me! Heir or not, replied Alex, not even letting her sister finish her sentence.

—Your sister is right. You will need each other. I will ask James to accompany you, as well as Lucy. A change of scenery might do some good to that poor girl…’

  


\------

  


In a garden, near an olive tree, a young woman, with raven hair and piercing green eyes, was discussing with a stern looking, older woman, her arms holding her chest. She could not hold the cold stare of the other and was looking at her feet.

‘Have they accepted the term?

—Their prince refused. He even renounced his claim to the throne to avoid marrying you, answered Queen Lillian Luthor, her voice full of disdain.

—Well, who could blame him? I would reject the Luthor’s name if I could … bitterly replied the raven-haired woman, finding the courage to look directly at the Queen, fire burning through her eyes.

—A bastard like you should have never been allowed to wear this prestigious name! Your own existence is a shame. Even my beloved son could have seen that despite his blind inclination towards you… He may have called your sister but in the end he made sure I was the one who will succeed him. The last true Luthor.

—Spit your venom as much as you want mother, this will not change your failure.

—Who told you that I failed?

—You just said…

—I thought you were at least smart… Kal-El stepped out yes but his cousin Kara Zor-El was called to succeed him. You will marry her. Now close your mouth and maintain composure. I taught you better! Your maids will gather your belongings, King Jor-El will want to make this as quick as possible. This old fool is certainly afraid we will change our mind. I blame this on Lionel, your father was not so fond of commitment…’

As the woman she called her mother exited the garden, Lena allowed herself to let go of her facade and let tears fall freely from her pale green eyes. The prospect of leaving Lillian and live away from her crutches was something the young Luthor was happy about but Metropolis was her home. It was a place of suffering, a golden cage, but the only one she ever knew.

She had heard of Krypton, from the various diplomats that have come to Metropolis, the many books she has read and, of course, from her departed brother who never missed a chance to point out how the mere existence of the city was an abomination. According to him, destroying Krypton was his destiny, set for him by the Gods themselves. The Luthors always thought that true kryptonians were creatures that have escaped from Tartarus, worshiping a false God, only here to corrupt mankind. Younger, she would usually find Lex at the temple, making offerings and sacrifices to Ares, asking him to land him his wrath and strength. She should have realized then that her sweet brother was only blinded by hate.

Lena never shared her family’s belief. True kryptonians were rare, even in Krypton, but with their power they could have whipped them all a long time ago, before her father discovered kryptonite. But instead they acted with nobility, never waging a war unless provoked. When her City and so many others relied on slavery, Krypton was a land of free men. Male and female were treated equally, fathers did not rule their families and people lived in relative harmony. For sure they came off as arrogant, always willing to share a piece of their wisdom, and their senate was known for debating more philosophical ideas than actual policies. But that made them pompous at best, not evil. Lena did not fear Krypton, what she feared were its people. After all her family has done, how could they accept her as their Princess and future Queen?

She thought about her incoming wedding. She knew that a marriage of love was out of the way. She was heir to the throne of Metropolis, she could not afford this luxury. But she had always imagined she would be married off to a man, providing him and the throne an heir. Lena had already made her peace, she never knew love and she was destined to live without it. But now that she was to wed a woman her heart was aching. A man she knew could never become a lover, but a woman? She could not help but feel hope, and it hurt.

  


\-------

  


‘OK baby girl, you are finally set! Now give this letter to your uncle when you arrive to the palace. And be careful. Think before you act. Don’t let this big heart of yours get you into too much trouble. I know you are an El but for the love of Rao, noble does not mean foolish and reckless! And you, young man and women you better take care of my niece, and no matter what her status is, if she is doing something stupid you have my permission to scold and stop her!

—Aunt Astra! Come on I’m not that reckless…

—Yeah … right, said James not at all convinced.

—Name one time I was!

—Well, I know we have a long road ahead of us but it won’t take days, Lucy couldn’t help answer.

—This … this is not fair… And don’t you think I did not see that smile Alex! Even my own sister… That’s… Well, that’s … not cool!’

After a tearful and long goodbye, they made their way toward the horses, when Kara suddenly stopped, anguish forming inside her eyes.

‘They do have pot stickers in the palace right? I mean they have to right? Right?’


	3. Kandor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally get her potstickers. Meanwhile, Lena’s carriage get pimped-up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for sharing your thoughts and encouragements on the last chapter. It's really motivating.  
> And without further ado, here's the third one. Enjoy!

His fingers tapping against the side of his throne, a large bearded man with long black hair looked visibly annoyed at one of his soldiers.

“Let her! I am not a monster… Well, I am, but not this kind,” said Emperor Vandal Savage, a smile appearing on the corner of his face for only a second, before he started gazing at another direction.

“Come on boy! Speak up! Or would you rather wait here all day? I know I’m quite handsome but you don’t want to waste my time do you, suddenly yelled the Emperor, chuckling like he had just said the most hilarious joke.

—Yes … yes your Majesty! I apologize! We got news from the continent, said a young page, shaking a few meters from the throne, the war between Metropolis and Krypton has ended. An alliance is likely to be formed, both their heirs said to be waiting to be wed.

—Well, that is unfortunate. Now I cannot have those fools unite and put their focus on me. I don’t like this set back. Bring me Ra’s! It is time for him and his assassins to make those Greeks remember their hatred for each other. Jor-El’s son is about to see another one of his betrothed die in his arms.

—Actually your Majesty, Kal-El stepped down, the heir of Krypton is now his younger cousin, Princess Kara Zor-El.

—Who cares? It’s not like either one of them will live long enough to sit on their throne…”

  


\-------

  


“Come on Kara, we already went to the tavern not even an hour after we left your aunt’s house! You cannot possibly be hungry, a short red-haired woman shout, trying to convey her exasperation to a pair of pleading blue eyes.

—Hey, I was owed that meal! Plus, I have a kryptonian metabolism that requires a lot of calories!

—You were seating all day. It is not like you consumed that much of those…

—Well, I am starving Alex!

—James, please! Get me out of here yelled Lucy, reaching her limit.

—Oh no Lane, I am good with the horses. You deal with the sisters, I deal with those guys here. Right Heracles, what do you say? You, Epona and I are enough, hum, we want to keep our tranquility.

—You are of no use Olsen!

—You both know we can hear you? I don’t even have to use my powers, said Kara, looking at her friends in disbelief.

—Yes, well I can also hear you whining!

—OK I’ll stop, but first you’ll have to admit that Alex and I obliterated you and James during that last game.

—Of course you did! You too have like a psychic connection, I swear, James argued, finally paying attention to the girls in the carriage.

—I thought you only spoke to the horses Olsen?

—Well, I was going to save you and let Kara know that the palace and her food could finally be seen but maybe I should go back to my two hairy friends!

—Well, that’s not nice for the sisters…

—HEY “, screamed Alex and Kara, both throwing their small pillow at Lucy.

The rest of the journey went quietly. They each had memories of the palace. James used to train there with Kal, right when he was starting to date Lois. Lucy, as the second and youngest daughter of the infamous General Lane, loved to accompany her father during his visit to the court, alongside her insufferable big sister. As for Kara and Alex, the palace was their home until their parents ultimate demise. Being back was, for all of them, both painful and comforting.

As they were approaching the entrance, Kara could not help but admire the place. It was much bigger than her aunt’s house, although a bit smaller than she remembered. Majestic pillars made of white stones held massive walls of the same material. They were covered with stained glasses, the daylight making their colors shine brightly. Kara could not wait to walk the corridors, bathing into Rao’s light, watching the multicolored reflections of the great figures of the House of El on the marbled floor.

When they arrived they were welcomed by a small gathering comprised of the King, her uncle Non on his left, a strict looking man with short black hair dressed like a senator on his right and a few other members of the Senate behind them. The crest of the house of El could be seen everywhere, from the ground to the multiple flags or the different clothes, including her own blue dress. The King quickly went to hug them, her uncle as warm as she remembered. She could not help but wear a big smile whose brightness could only be challenged by the one Jor-El gave her.

She was then formally greeted by everyone, the strict looking man being introduced to her as J’onn J’onzz, Head of the Senate and one of the last green Martians, a noble race said to be the sons and daughters of Athena and gifted with great powers and wisdom.

After crossing the Red gate, the main of the eleven entrances of the palace, King Jor-El asked to speak to Kara, alone. Looking one last time toward her friends and the door, where the word “urkynon” or “altruism” was engraved, the woman followed her uncle. Once they reached the middle of the great hall, the monarch looked intensely at his niece and started to speak:

“I wished I could spare you all of this Kara but with Kal-El’s decision, the fate of Krypton lay on your shoulders.

—I understand uncle…

—I am glad. You are a brave and noble woman my niece. Just like your parents were, just like a member of the house of El should be. You have my trust. Unfortunately I am not the one you will have to convince. You know why you became my heir, what is expected of you?

—Yes uncle. I am to marry Princess Lena Luthor. I have to insure the peace between Metropolis and Krypton, replied Kara, a resigned look on her face.

—You are right. But marrying her is the easy part. You will have to make our people accept her. Despite her legacy. Despite her name. Despite our differences. Fail and this could threaten peace. Within Krypton and with Metropolis. Do you understand?

—Yes, my King.

—Good. I will be here to help and guide you Kara. I just need you to understand the situation. It is not just our City anymore. We have received two weeks ago a message from Themyscira. On the other side of the Ocean, Vandal Savage is preparing for war. Do you know what it means?

—He will probably attack in the months to come!

—Yes. And when he will, we will have to present a united front.

—That’s why Lillian Luthor made the offer, said Kara, quickly realizing, that’s why they ended the war!

—No matter our differences, even Queen Lillian is not foolish enough to risk defending her City on her own against Savage’s army.

—This actually explains a lot…

—The next months will be challenging, to say the least. But if you manage to survive those, I have no doubt that when the time will come, Krypton will inherit a brilliant Queen.

—If I make it, Krypton will have to wait, as I will gladly take some vacation!

—Vacation? Ha ha Kara, I missed you my niece, said Jor-El, unable to stop himself from laughing at the blond’s remark, I wish we could have met again under better circumstances.

—So do I uncle, so do I…

—Well, I’m letting you rest after your journey. We will resume our discussion tomorrow. Now stay here, I had the cooks prepare something for you and your companions. When you’ll be finished, have a servant show you your quarters. You’ll be pleased to hear that I have arranged for you to take my late aunt royal suite in the south wing. You will have to refurnish but it is rather spacious,” said her uncle, smiling fondly at his niece before leaving.

Waiting for her friends, and more importantly her food, to make their apparition, Kara jumped when she heard a loud masculine voice coming from behind her.

“It is no surprise that I find you at the table, readying yourself to eat!

—Kal!!! Oh Rao, I missed you!

—I missed you too little one.

—How are you doing, anxiously said Kara, her joy when first hearing Kal-El’s voice quickly replaced by concerned, well … considering…

—I have definitely known better days.”

Her cousin was unrecognizable. His hairs, typically trimmed, were longer and wild, a few strands falling in front of his eyes. A beard was growing on his usually neatly shaved face. His eyes were red and his signature smile completely absent.. Kal-El had become a ghost of the hero he once was.

“I was really sorry to hear about what happened… I did not know her that well but she was a formidable soldier…

—… and an even better friend, finished the former Prince, clenching his fist, his eyes full of sorrow.

—If I can do anything at all to ease your pain, please tell me.

—Only time might be able to help Kara, but thank you.”

She wanted to hug her cousin, make him feel that he was not alone but with his arms around his chest, his eyes looking at the ground, Kara knew that he was avoiding contact. She used to do the same thing when she was on the verge of falling apart. This was the only way for him not to break. So she refrained herself from throwing her body inside her cousin’s arms. Instead she changed the subject of their conversation, praying Rao that Kal-El would one day regain enough strength to let himself feel the pain and talks about his loss.

“So… Mind taking me to my chambers after dinner? Not that I don’t know my way around the palace… I think we played enough hide and seeks for me to remember every corner of it actually… But I finally got to rub in your face the fact that I now have the biggest room! You can’t deny me my payback Kal.

—Not that I would not looove to see you bragging but I just came to welcome you and say my goodbyes.

—You… You’re not staying?

—No… I need to be away from the palace for a time. Plus, I am no longer of much use in here anyway.

—Well, _I_ could use you! You know how to be the heir of Krypton, what it means, what to expect… Share your experience with me!

—Kara, I may have had the title of Prince for my entire life but I hardly was one. I am a warrior cousin. I know my way around battlefields, but the court? The Senate? They are as estranged to me as they are to you. That is why I decided to join General Non, make sure Metropolis respect the peace and prepare our army in case Vandal Savage is foolish enough to come. You got this. I believe in you.”

After putting his young cousin in a tight but short embrace, Kal-El left the room quickly, not letting time for Kara to pronounce a single word.

  


\-------

  


In the morning, Queen Lillian had received a letter from Krypton: the term of their peace offering had been officially accepted by the Senate and the Princess herself. Lena was expected at court as soon as possible. So here she was, three hours later, at the gate of her home, ready to leave behind the only life she ever knew only to be wed to a stranger in a foreign land, given away without a second thought by the woman who called herself her mother. Speaking of Lillian, she was nowhere to be seen. After spending the previous week lecturing Lena constantly about what was expected from a Luthor, she did not even have the decency to come and say goodbye.

She knew she’ll probably never see her mother again, or only on a few rare diplomatic occasions. Lillian Luthor would not be caught dead setting a foot in Krypton. Resigned to the fact that no one would come to witness her departure, Lena looked one last time to the place she called home and entered her carriage where a woman with long brown hair and a warm smile was waiting for her.

“S … Sam!? What are you doing here? Not that I am not glad to see you.

—Well, I was not to let you go in a hostile, foreign land without me. What kind of a friend do you think I am?

—Only the best, replied Lena, taking the woman’s hand unto her own, tears in her eyes.

—Hey stop that right now! I am here to make you feel better not make you cry! Come on, we are together now, everything is going to be alright, said Sam with a comforting tone.

—But how?

—I may have spoken to the Queen a few times during the week, maybe beg a little until she was tired of me. At this point her only options to earn back her tranquility was to kill me, throw me into a dungeon or allow me to come with you as your maid. I am glad she chose the latter!

—Oh Sam, it could have not end so well, shouted Lena, feeling at the same time both grateful and slightly angry over her friend’s recklessness.

—I doubt it, she was in a great mood for days!

—Hum… I presume finally getting rid of me is the best thing that happened to my mother in years…

—Lee…

—It’s alright. The extent of her hatred toward my being does not surprise me anymore… Plus, I will no longer have to deal with her now, won’t I?

—I guess not… But about that… Lena how are you feeling?

—I am fine Sam. I knew this day would happen eventually. Well, I thought I’d marry an aristocrat from the City but being given away to another monarch was always a possibility. I’m just relieved it was not that Mon-el Prince, I’ve met a few daxamites along the years and they were all so full of themselves!

—Lena, you don’t have to pretend with me, said Sam, slowly reaching for her friend’s hand.

—It is just… I am scared Sam, finally admitted the youngest Luthor, leaving home, the marriage, Krypton… I mean, my family must be hated by everyone! There is no way I will ever be accepted, and my wife? She will probably be disgusted by my presence and come to resent me…

—If she does, I will give her a piece of my mind! Same goes for all of the people in Krypton! And yes I planned on yelling at each and every last one of them if that is what it takes for these idiots to see this big and beautiful heart of yours. You are not your last name Lena. You are the kindest person I know and they will see that. Even a blind man could.

—As I said: you are the best. And here I am taking you away from your life…

—Hey! Don’t start with the guilt! I chose to leave. This place may have been my home once, but I for one, am not displeased to turn my back on it and hope for a better life elsewhere. High risk, high reward Princess!”

And so the two of them started their journey toward the palace of Kandor, their minds full of nostalgia, worries and, to Lena’s surprise, a touch of excitement.

  


\-------

  


Kara had only been in the palace for two days and she was exhausted! Between the numerous meetings, interventions in the senate, readings with her uncle Jor-El and senator J’onn J’onzz who took it upon himself to teach her the court’s protocol, as if she did not know the rules already, and her duties as the heir, she barely had time to spend with Alex and her friends. She missed them and her old, much simpler, life.

She was heading to the great hall, dreading her meeting with the magistrate of finance, when she got news of her betrothed’s imminent arrival. She was suddenly extremely nervous. For the last few days, she tried to push back any thoughts about her incoming wedding. This message felt like a punch in the gut. After sending back the young girl, who delivered her the news, to warn the magistrate and her sister, the blond sat down on the floor. She took some time to gather her thoughts and even her breathing before making her way toward the main entrance. Well, Kara, guess it was unavoidable, she thought… And who knows it might go well! She can’t possibly be worse than the magistrate of finance…

Her hands shaking, her throat tight, Kara walked quickly, though at human speed, in the direction of the red gate where King Jor-El, her sister, James, Lucy, a few senators and magistrates were already waiting. As protocol required, she stood between her uncle and J’onn J’onzz, the head of the Senate. When she saw the delegation heading toward them, she noticed something unusual.

“Why are they so many soldiers escorting her, she asked the Martian.

—Hum… As we feared, the people of Krypton did not find in them the strength to give your betrothed a proper welcome. Many decided to demonstrate their thoughts about the Luthors and Metropolis to her Highness in a not so peaceful way…

—Oh Rao! Is she alright?

—I believe she will be quite shaken but she is unarmed, Princess.

—This in unacceptable. She is my future wife, not the enemy! She did not choose her name, said Kara, feeling the need to defend the young Luthor, the woman destined to share her life.

—Well, no offense your Highness but we don’t know that yet. And you can hardly blame grieving kryptonians for their outburst. Her peers are indeed responsible for their pain, replied Senator J’onzz slightly taken aback by the blond’s anger.

—I realize that but… I wish to give her a chance you know…”

A few minutes later, the carriage finally made its way in front of the red door. Kara’s heart started to ache when she saw the multiple traces of rotten vegetables likely thrown by her people. She never met the woman, but from what she had heard, she did not play any part on her family’s war. As far as she knew she could be totally innocent and not deserving of such treatment.

Fidgeting on her feet, Kara was waiting for the carriage’s door to be opened. She will soon meet the woman she will have to marry only a few days from now, the one that will share her bed, and her life. When a silhouette finally climbed down the step that separated the carriage from the ground, Kara’s heart missed a beat, her eyes were as wide as cherry pies, her jaw threatening to reach the ground: she was magnificent!


	4. First impressions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara gives the sex talk. J’onn J’onzz got no time to lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is mostly Lena and Kara being cute with each other. It is a supercorp story after all!  
> Enjoy ;-)

Kara did not waste a second before marching toward her betrothed not noticing the shocked expressions of her sister and her friends. With her raven hairs tied into a sophisticated bun, the Princess of Metropolis was looking at the small crowd. Her shoulders straight, her face expressionless, if she was surprised by the blond kryptonian attitude she did not show it.

Stopping only a meter from the woman, Kara made an elegant curtsy and, locking her eyes with the pair of green ones in front of her, she spoke for the first time to her future wife.

“Your Highness. It’s an honor to meet you.

—The honor is mine Princess Zor-El.

—I have just received knowledge about what happened during your trip. I would like to apologize on behalf of my people. Their behavior was truly shameful and I regret the fact you could not have experienced a proper kryptonian welcome. They are not usually like that and I hope you will find it in yourself to forgive them.

—I … hum thank you Princess, replied Lena, letting go of her poised demeanor, visibly taken aback by the blond humility and kindness.

—Please, no need to thank me, you are the one who was treated poorly, it is me who need to thank you for hearing my apology.”

After greeting the woman following the Princess, who gave her a strange look (was it approval?), Kara took in upon herself to introduce the latter to a few members of the court, starting with the King. Now aware of her friends teasing expressions, she made sure to avoid them completely, same with her sister. She will make these introductions another day, she thought, when these morons would at least try to contain themselves!

“Your Highness, I know you must be tired after this journey but I was hoping you would accompany me for a walk? To get to know each other? After what happened, I’d totally understand your refusal, added Kara, biting her bottom lip, not able to look at her betrothed stunning eyes.

—I would love too.

—Really? I mean, good. Hum … so… Shall we?”

After announcing their departure to the small welcoming comity, the two women made their way toward the palace. The atmosphere between the two of them was tense. Kara did have a good impression of the woman but her awkwardness prevented her speaking and her companion looked even more embarrassed than she was. Suddenly, she saw the young princess take a deep breath and turn her face toward her, signaling Kara of her desire to speak.

“You know… Before we continue, I wanted to say … about what my family has done to your people. I, I am sorry…

—Did you have anything to do with the war? Do you share your brother’s belief?

—No! No princess, started Lena, not able to hide her pained expression, my name may be Luthor, but my heart is not fueled by the same hatred…

—Then you have nothing to apologize for, Kara replied, smiling sincerely at Lena, you did not choose the blood that flows inside of your veins. Grief may blind my people as of now, but if your words are sincere and your heart is as pure as you claim, they will open their eyes Princess, and come to accept you. I will make sure that they do. I promise.

—Why? Why are you so willing to believe in me?

—Call me a fool, but I don’t see any ill intents inside your eyes … and I may know a thing or two about complicated families and legacies.

—You are an El!

—And not all of us were worthy of Rao’s light,” answered the blond bitterly.

Kara proceeded to give her a quick tour of the palace. The two women were silent at first but when they arrived at the corridor of the west wing, the blond started to give Lena the story behind the scenes represented in each stained glass window. She was passionate and her companion seemed to drink her every word. They did not make it to the end as Kara had them take a turn to show her betrothed the Great Hall. Half an hour later, they found themselves facing a massive purple door. Now comfortable with each other, the women were speaking freely. And, at the sight of the word engraved at the top of the gate, Lena stopped and facing Kara she asked:

“Is it written in kryptonese? And what does that mean?

—Yes, it is. With all the different races in Krypton, we barely use the language anymore. This word here means “imagination,” one of the 11 values present in the Girod. They are 11 entrances to the palace, each one representing one of these values. We named each gate by their color, except for Truth, Justice and Synergy, they are all a different shade of green, it would be super confusing…

—Your architecture and culture… They are so … different.

—And is that a good or a bad thing?

—Definitely not bad, answered Lena, a reassuring smile on her face, actually, I would love to learn more about it!

—I will try to teach you everything you wish to know, replied the blond, smiling back at Lena, and … you could complete my knowledge by making use of the next room I’m about to show you! “

With that, Kara led Lena toward a majestic double door, a few meters away from the Purple gate. The crest of the house of El was carved on the wood and framed with vines and roses. When she opened the door, the two princesses were facing an immense library which, like the majority of the rooms in the palace, was bathed in sunlight. They were thousands of books neatly stowed on the numerous shelves of the circular room. At the center were placed several desks illuminated by the natural light coming from a huge dome just above. It was grandiose.

“This is one of my favorite places in Kandor! Alongside the garden … and the kitchen…

—Your Highness, this is … majestic, to say the least!”

Kara was pleased with the Luthor’s reaction. She wanted to express her satisfaction but was cut short by a short blue man with white hair.

“Oh Princess Zor-El! The probabilities that you were coming today were not very high… But I have the book you asked for, of course.

—Mister Dox, may I present you Princess Lena Luthor?

—No need. I figured it was her. I have heard she arrived earlier and seeing you with an estranged woman dressed in this fashion… Well, there was a 96% chance that she was your Highness future wife. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have to keep my new intern, Mr. Schott from turning this place into a disorganized hellhole!

—Hum.. s … sure…”

When the man was far enough, Kara turned toward a bewildered Lena.

“I apologize for his behavior. He did not mean to be rude, it’s just … well coluans are not very known for their charming manners or tact.

—Do not worry your Highness. As a matter of fact, I am sure we will get along very well he and I, replied Lena, a yawn escaping from her mouth.

—And that’s my cue! If you may your Highness, let me accompany you to your quarters, said Kara, offering her arm to her betrothed.

—Thank you Princess and I am sorry you have to shorten the tour…

—You apologize too much, this must have been a tiresome day, you need to rest.”

  


\-------

  


Early in the morning, Alex heard a knock coming from her door and before she even had time to get up and answer, her sister was already falling on a stuffed chair near her bed.

“Well, make yourself at home I guess… But before you start eating _my_ breakfast, could you tell me why I did not see you last night? I was prepared to hear you rumbling for hours about your meeting with the Luthor girl…

—First of all, it’s Lena. And I don’t know, when I came back to my room, I was so calm, like the most relaxed that I have been in weeks, that I just took a bath and went to bed…

—Well, _Lena_ , did make quite an impression on you, said Alex, a large grin on her face, don’t you think I did not notice you rushing toward her when she arrived…

—She did not! And I did not… I mean … she does seem like a genuinely good person and I know: Luthor. Red flag. But I do believe that she is different for the rest of them. I could see it in her eyes. But that’s it. I mean, she is my future wife and it’s weird and I enjoyed meeting her but that’s about it! So you can hide that smile of yours, tried to explain her sister while blushing.

—Hey, I get it, she’s hot!

-ALEX!

—Hey not judging, she is definitely an improvement since ‘Mike,” said the red-haired woman teasingly.

—Come on! I did not know he was the Prince of Daxam! And you got to admit he was not so bad.

—He … _evolved_ into a fairly decent guy, true, but that’s only because he was around you!

—See?

—That doesn’t mean that you should just fall into this girl’s arms without thinking! She may be pleasing to the eye, but she could be, and probably is, as bad as the rest of her kin.

—Alex not you too! Give her at least a chance to prove herself! Plus, you said it, she will be around me,” argued her sister, giving Alex her cutest puppy eyes.

Rao! She loved her sister but she could be way too trusting at times and it made Alex want to scream. Oh she will give the Luthor a chance but she will remain vigilant. No matter how safe Kara thought she was, she will look for danger and prepare for the worst. She refused to let anything bad happen to her baby sister, at least not without putting on a fight.

They talked for less than a half hour before Kara had to run, something about a rescheduled meeting with the magistrate of finance. Alex still made her promise to find some time in the day to meet with her in the garden. She missed her sister.

Decided to blow off some steam, Alex, now wearing her armor, was heading toward the training field when she crossed paths with Lena Luthor. With her emerald dress and loose hair, she was even more beautiful than the previous day. If she had not been a princess from Metropolis, Alex could have even envied her sister. Well, just a bit, she thought, arranged marriage, in her opinion, still sucked.

With her eyes glued to what looked like a map, Lena did not notice her, or anything actually as she was completely oblivious to the presence of two steps just in front of her. Thanking her incredible reflexes, Alex managed to grab the princess just in time.

“O Fortuna, thank you, whispered Lena, shaking, her hands on her chest, and thanks to you too…

—Alex.

—Well, I owe you, Alex. You saved me from one nasty fall!

—It’s nothing your Highness. But please be careful in the future.

—I will. I am just relieved you were there this time, said Lena, smiling kindly at her savior, I… I actually got to go. I am expected to meet with King Jor-El. But I hope I will get to see you again, although in better circumstances…

—I am sure we will your Highness. Have a nice day.”

Hum … thought Alex, watching the clumsy Princess walk toward the Ivory salon. Maybe Kara is right. She does seem pretty nice…

  


\-------

  


Her meeting with the King did not last long. She spent the rest of the morning wandering around the palace surprisingly unattended. After lunch in the Great Hall, where her betrothed did not make an apparition, Lena was looking for a quiet place to read and wait until her friend Sam could join her. She remembered the kryptonian princess telling her about a garden during their walk. Luckily, the place was easy to find. At the back of the palace she saw kilometers of perfectly trimmed bushes placed symmetrically between various grandiose fountains and statues. It was beautiful and regal. Unfortunately she had just made a few steps inside the garden before her attention got caught by the presence nearby of two young women, laughing with each other. Lena immediately recognized the soldier that kept her from falling earlier that day. Her eyes went wide when she realized that the person she was looking so fond was the Princess herself! Looking at their postures and expressions, they seemed to be awfully close. Lena could not help but feel a bit uneasy. Who could be this woman? And why was she so intimate with her future wife? She wanted to go back but something inside of her made her march toward the two women and let her presence be known.

“Your Highness! It is nice to see you! I hope you first night was not too tough… If you need anything please let me or any servant know. I wish for you to feel comfortable here.

—I am well cared for, Princess, thank you for your concern, answered Lena, taken aback by the kryptonian’s enthusiasm and genuine smile.

—Oh please you can call me Kara! Oh and let me introduce you to my sister, Alex, said the blond now grinning, oblivious to Lena’s lost expression.

-I… I believe we actually already met earlier. She saved me from a particularly embarrassing fall. This palace is smaller than I thought, replied the young Luthor, regaining her composure, so you have a sister?

—Yes, did I forget to mention her yesterday? Well, let me rectify this quickly before she manages to actually kill me with her glare… So this is my sister, and best friend, Lady Alex Danvers!

—Lady Danvers?

—I was adopted, Alex intervened looking defiantly at the raven-haired girl, and as a human, I could not wear the title of Princess, only reserved to true kryptonians, hence Lady Danvers.

—Which is completely stupid, grumbled Kara.

—Yet it’s tradition and an understandable one!

—I apologize for my indiscretion, started Lena, biting her lips, her head down, I let my curiosity lead me and forgot my manners. It won’t happen again.

—Please your Highness it’s not a big deal, curiosity is a natural thing!

—Of course _you_ would say that, said Alex rolling her eyes at her sister.

—Thank … thank you for your understanding. And please if I am to call you Kara, then Lena should be enough for you too, replied the Luthor, giving a shy smile to her betrothed.

—Then Lena it is!”

With a bright smile on her angelic face, the sunlight accentuating the blond of her hairs and this absolute kindness radiating from her, Lena could not help herself from gasping, her eyes focused on the vision offered by her future wife.

“You know what? Right now I have to go to my daily lecture with Senator J’onzz but what do you think about a private tour of the garden this evening, after dinner? They are even more beautiful at night.

—I would very much like that, _Kara_.”

  


\--------

  


The reading with J’onn J’onzz lasted forever! Not only did he feel the need to instruct her about every important member of the court but he insisted on taking her to the training field to test her abilities in combat. She did not even have time to go to dinner and had to grab something in the kitchen. He was killing her! She knew he acted with her best interest at heart but still she will have to ask him to lighten her training. She looked terrible and would not mind a good night’s sleep. But not tonight. No, tonight, she thought, you get to see Lena! This was worth a fewer hours of sleep.

When she arrived to the blue gate, representing peace, Kara saw the now familiar face of her betrothed waiting for her in the dead of night. A smile instantly lit her face.

“Good evening Lena.

—I am delighted to see you again your … hum… Kara. But are you sure you still want to do this? You seem exhausted! I’ll completely understand if you wished to call it a night.

—Oh no please, I thank you for your concern but I could use the fresh air! And after spending the day with boring senators and magistrates I could also use some charming company.

—Hum, well, said Lena, slightly blushing, then it will be my pleasure to provide you both.

—The pleasure is mine, whispered Kara, the fatigue making her daring enough to take one of the princess’s hand inside of her owns.

—Are you flirting with me Kara Zor-El, questioned Lena smiling coyly, one eyebrow raised.

—Well, am I not allowed to court my future wife?

—I already said yes.

-A… About that… I mean… Our marriage. Should we talk about this, asked Kara shyly, Lena’s bold answers making her sudden boost of confidence disappear.

—Oh! Well, I guess we should,” said Lena, feeling a bit disappointed by the shift.

Rao Kara, what has gotten into you? You only know this woman for two days! It took you weeks to figure out you were attracted to Mon-el and you are already courting her? I mean she is gorgeous and so gentle but come on! You need to get ahead of yourself!

Taking a deep breath, she offered her arm to the other woman, who was oblivious to the debate that took place in the blond’s head, and manage to calmly escort her inside the garden.

  


\-------

  


After an hour walking around the place, which, Lena had to admit, was indeed even lovelier at night, both women talked about the most mundane aspects of their wedding. They both agreed that it should be scheduled within the incoming days, as to reassure both cities about their respected commitment. The marriage taking place in Krypton where most of Metropolis finest would likely refuse to travel, Lena wished for the ceremony to respect and honor kryptonian traditions but Kara insisted for her religious rites to be followed as well. Instead, they agreed for Lena to have an audience with the Senate, to give her a chance to prove her good intention and loyalty. The latter also asked for meetings with her future people to be arranged. She wanted to show them that she did not share her family’s prejudices. If Kara, albeit reluctantly, approved, it was on the strict condition that the princess was accompanied by her and a selected handful of guards from the palace. As talking to each other seemed to come naturally, planning their wedding end up being surprisingly easy. But one thing in particular was bothering Lena.

“Kara… There is something you should know…

—What is it?

—I know you have a lot of hope concerning our wedding, but… If it would grant both our people a truce and allow us to set our differences aside for a time, I am afraid that my mother will do everything in her power to prevent the union of both our Cities.

—What do you mean?

—Well, this … arrangement, served only one purpose: stopping the war to fight Vandal Savage. As soon as Metropolis is safe from that threat my mother will do everything in her power to prevent me from ever sitting on the throne.

—But she can’t! You are the rightful heir!

—As I was supposed to be at the death of my brother, but it did not stop him from appointing my mother in my stead and it did not stop the aristocrats to approve of such appointment. I am a bastard, one that think differently than them, who is not prejudiced against Krypton. And now, on top of it, I am also the future wife of a true kryptonian, bound to live in an eternally fruitless marriage. They will never accept me as their Queen. By taking away my chance of producing an heir with Luthor’s blood, my mother made sure of that.

—Actually Lena, hum, started Kara, blushing, looking at her feet, her hands tied together, our marriage does not have to be _fruitless_ …

—Unless you are a man in disguise, I hardly see how the both of us could conceive a child? Wait … do you suggest bringing a man in our chamber, because that is absolutely out a question!

—No, no Lena I would never! No, replied Kara, now as red as a ripped tomato, I would not even dare to think about that! No. It’s just … hum, well… There is a way for us, just US, to hum, well … conceive…

—What?

—If it’s something that you wish! I mean, it is what’s expected of us and sure it would be cool… I mean good! Hum for our claim … well, to maintain our position, have a stronger legitimacy to … you know? But that’s totally up to you! I mean us! Yep totally up to us, we both have a say in this. But I will never impose anything like that on you. Yeah that’s, that’s what I meant.

—By Zeus! Kara, as much as I find you rambling adorable, you need to breathe, said Lena, now smiling fondly at the blond.

—Sorry, muttered Kara, biting her lip, a crinkle forming on her face, I am not totally comfortable with that kind of subject…

—I would never have guessed!”

And for the first time, Kara saw her betrothed laugh. It was a sincere and gentle laugh and so melodious, one of the prettiest sounds she ever heard. Her muscles had relaxed, her posture was less tensed, Lena looked so much younger. At this moment, she thought that even Aphrodite’s beauty could not compare to the one of the woman facing her. And, did she just say she found her adorable? It took Kara a few seconds to stop gazing at the raven-haired woman.

“There you are again, said Lena, looking curiously at her future wife, as I was saying during your … _absence_ , how do two women can produce a child?

— _Oh, Rao please help me_ , whispered the kryptonians before continuing, hum, you know how Themyscira is an island whose population are only female right?

—Yes, answered Lena raising an eyebrow.

—Well… Over the years they have developed a concoction allowing them to reproduce. Diana told me they use their reserve of ambrosia gifted to them by your gods. The partner wishing to impregnate the other just has to drink it and hum … proceeds to share her … hum … _fluids_ … in a … well … _intimate way_. Much more practical than prayers and clay…

—Hum … fascinating, Lena replied, not at all bothered by the nature of the subject, her brain already thinking about the known properties of ambrosia and how it could allow such particular pregnancies, and I guess Krypton is in possession of some of that concoction?

—Yes! Gift from Queen Hippolyta after my cousin Kal-El helped the amazons defeat Steppenwolf! Nasty guy if you ask me…

—So children are a possibility.

—They are.

—Well, I don’t know if it will be enough to prevent my mother from taking my crown but it is already something she would not be able to use against me.

—And if you’ll allow it, I will gladly fight by your side to help you maintain your claim your Highness, said Kara, bowing slightly, a determined look on her face.

—I … Thank you,” replied Lena, a shocked expression on her face, tears threatening to flow on her pale cheeks. This was the second times in only two days that this girl, whom she expected nothing but hate from, vowed to protect her. It gave Lena an unfamiliar but soothing feeling.


	5. Faith and Loyalty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is not taking any BS. Kara and Lena give a speach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I know this update comes later than usual but for some reason I encountered some difficulties writting this chapter ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Approaching slowly, using the night as her cover, she managed to make her way right behind the guard without anyone noticing. As a member of the League, it was hardly an accomplishment. Becoming a shadow is what she’s been taught to her entire life and, in this territory, Nyssa’s skills exceeded all expectations. After all, as the daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, the best was the only thing she was allowed to be. So she did not hesitate a second before drawing her dagger, nor did she flinch when the blade made contact with the man’s throat. With her left hand on his mouth, his neck slit open, not a sound escaped from the guard as he was meeting his end.

Carefully, she dragged his body in the dark alley, a few meters left to where the man was standing seconds ago. Quickly, she made her way inside the stable. No one was there. Good. Not that they would have seen her or be able to stop her from stealing the black stallion locked up in the box nearest to the entrance. But she could not afford the risk of being heard and, as proficient as she was at it, it was nice not to have to kill another person tonight. Less mess to hide.

As soon as she was sure nobody could see her, she jumped on the horse and left the borders of Metropolis. Crossing the sea took her much longer than anticipated. With all the Atlantes patrolling, she has had to make a lot of frustrating detours. She had already lost precious time and they were still a long way to reach Krypton. She needed to hurry if she was to get there before the wedding. She had one more killing to do.

  


\-------

  


It is been four days now since they arrived in Krypton. As Lena’s maid, she was expected to tend to her mistress and help in the palace. The work had been tiresome but nothing compared to what she has had to experience in Metropolis. The servants were treated with care and respect and did not live in fear of spending their nights in a humid dungeon or getting any of their limbs cut off if they dared to offend any member of the court. She absolutely did not regret risking her head to accompany her friend. The days were long but at least they were peaceful. She had to endure some cold stares and brushed shoulders due to her being a former domestic of the Luthors but Sam did not mind it much. They would come around eventually, and if not, well, she was used to far worse, she could handle herself.

Like every morning, she was tending to Lena. Helping her get prepared for the day and using the time to catch up with her friend. While they were eating their breakfasts together (something she should not have been allowed to do but someone insisted that an exception was to be made for her), Sam could not take it anymore. It was the twentieth time that the name “Kara” popped up in their conversation, she had to intervene!

“Well, someone has a crush…

—I just give credit where credit is due. I barely know this woman. It would not make any sense. I have seen enough to respect her and I do enjoy her company but I don’t have a … _crush_.”

If Lena had spent years mastering the art of hiding her emotions, Sam knew when her friend was lying. If her face was straight and her hands were resting calmly on her laps, her muscles were tense. And with her slight blush, and the way she spoke before being called out, it was obvious to Sam that whatever words were coming out the young Luthor’s mouth, they were not the truth. So she did not feel bad about pushing the subject a bit more.

“Hey I’m not talking about love here. But a good old healthy crush. Don’t you think I did not notice how she looks? Ravishing. And how you look at her? Like you want to do the ravishing. Plus … you’ve been talking about your princess for almost an hour now.

-I… I…”

Hum, she thought, that was easy! Usually it took her a lot more to catch the Luthor off guard. But she knew better than to give her friend a second to gather her thoughts and prepare a counter-attack.

“Telling me about how ‘radiant’ she is…

—I was just trying to say that she has a sunny personality and it happens to reflect on her appearance, quickly answered her friend, her cheeks now turning red.

—How she makes you feel light and happy…

—She is considerate and kind, not really something I am used to. It’s just a nice change from what I usually had to experience back in Metropolis.

—How she makes you smile…

—You would smile too if you heard her, the crowned Princess of Krypton, ramble like a bumbling baboon,” replied Lena, a little louder than necessary, her arms now crossed on her chest in a defensive fashion.

Checkmate! Although seeing her friend being that fluttered was thrilling, it was time to close up the argument and just ravel in her sweet victory.

“Come on Lee! You are crushing hard on that girl! Admit it!

—You are worse than an eight years old, you know that?

—That’s not a denial…”

Sam was glad for her friend, truly. This Princess Kara treated Lena how she wished she would have been throughout her life: with kindness and respect. Of course her girl deserved it, but with her name and the history between Krypton and Metropolis, they had both refused to even hope for such genuinely caring and understanding behavior. She still had some reserves, after all, like Lena said, they barely knew the blond. But there was no way in Tartarus that Sam was letting her friend be blinded by her low self-esteem and trust issues and pass on this opportunity to turn this marriage into something more than just a political maneuver. Not when she was already so taken with this girl. May Aphrodite be her witness, this would not happen on her watch!

  


\-------

  


He swung his sword aiming for her head. In a swift motion, she stepped on the side and deflected the blade. Another swing came to her right. Once again she managed to deflect and move to avoid getting in the way of the weapon. She then sat aside a nasty thrust before deflecting again. Going after her opponent, she threw a cut toward his side. With difficulties, he found a way to block her attack and disarm her. Hum, not bad, Kara thought. But she had one last trick up her sleeve. With a mischievous smile on her face, she drought her dagger, moved to James’s left side, grabbed his elbow to prevent any counter-attack and aimed at her friend’s throat. He was done.

“Are you finally becoming a worthy opponent James?

—You won, grumbled her friend, crossing his arms on his chest.

—Right but I almost didn’t,” replied Kara, tilting her head and giving James her most uplifting smile. She loved him but Rao he could be so touchy at times! Fortunately, she always knew how to reassure him of his worth.

“Well, as your guardian I have to keep up or I would not be of much use. Plus, one of us has to make it at least a bit difficult for you…

—Hey I heard that Olsen, said Alex, making her toward them to hit her friend’s shoulder, I may not be a pile of muscles that used to train with the ‘man of steel’ but I can still find a way to kick your ass if you piss me off!

—Alright, alright, Danvers, I surrender!

—You better if you know what’s best for you!”

Watching her friend and her sister’s banter, Kara could not stop herself from smiling at the scene. She had missed these quiet times. Well, at least she missed the fun and comfort that those two could give her, but not the ache that followed their sparring sessions. Without wasting another second, she took down her medallion, where kryptonite dust was hidden in order to weaken her just enough to make it a fair fight. As her skin was absorbing the sunlight, she felt her power flow strongly inside her body. It was like someone had removed a huge weight that was holding her down. Her armor was back again as light as a feather, the colors seemed brighter, the sounds clearer, the smells heavier. She was whole again.

“Not that I am complaining, said Alex, but are we to expect Senator J’onzz to crash our sparring session because you are running away from your reading, or did he finally give you a break?

—Oh no! I got uncle Jor-El to speak with him and the rest of the court. My meetings have to be reduced to a minimum until the wedding! We believe that the focus should be kept on getting kryptonians to accept Lena and on her embracing her role as Princess and future Queen of Krypton.

—So why are not with your bride to be, asked James, raising an eyebrow.

—Lena is food-testing for the feast and Lucy kicked me out of the kitchen…”

When they witnessed Kara staring at the ground, her shoulders down, visibly upset over something as trivial, Alex and James could not stop themselves from laughing. Of course they could not understand, thought Kara, food did not have as big of a place in their hurt than in hers!

“There I was, trying to defeat you with a sword when I could have just done that by keeping food away from you. I am telling you: Lucy is actually the most powerful member of our little group, said James, finally able to regain his composure.

—I swear, that woman terrifies me sometimes, replied Kara, her cheeks still pink with shame.

—I think that’s the Lanes’ superpower: kryptonian’s intimidation. Remember how Kal-El couldn’t say no to Lois? How the prince of Krypton, war hero, the man of steel, was reduced to a shrimp anytime she was scolding him, asked Jimmy.

—Oh or how Non always looks down and grumble every time the General tears down one of his strategies, added Alex.

—Alright I get it! You know what? I am going to see if Lena has finished. At least she doesn’t make fun of me every chance she gets, she clapped back, carefully making a smile at her companions, as to signal them that she was in no way truly upset by their comments.

—Hey Kara, said James, suddenly serious, be careful with her right? Luthors are bad news.

—Well, thank you for your concern but I don’t think she is.”

Her voice was cold, her look stern. If James wanted to add something, Kara was not going to allow him to form a single word. She understood where her friend was coming from, but if he could not trust Lena, he would have to trust her.

  


\-------

  


Lena was full. With all of the dishes she has had to try, she did not think she would be able to eat again until the wedding. Back in Metropolis, the feast would have been composed of a sacrificed lamb, some vegetable and the sesame and honey cake and she would not have had to worry about any part of it. But in Krypton, food was taken seriously and the utmost care was given to the choice of the menu. She had witnessed kryptonian’s appetite during her meals at the Great Hall but it did not cease to amaze her, especially when the extent of it got her betrothed kicked out of the kitchen! And right then, her thoughts went back to Kara. She pictured in her mind the crinkle that appeared between her eyebrows every time she was rumbling, embarrassed or just cogitating. She thought about how she made sure she always felt comfortable and valued. How her smile could chase the darkest of cloud on a rainy day. How her kindness shined through her and lighten every room she sat a foot in. Fine, she had to admit, maybe Sam did have a point this morning…

And, as the realization sank in, anguish started to come over her. What if she fell for that girl? In her world, love was only synonymous with abandon, disappointment and pain. She wanted to hope. She wanted to think that her marriage could be one of love, that she had a shot at happiness. But hope was a dangerous thing for a woman like her to have. But she could not stop herself from having it. How much simpler things could have been if Kara was a man, one of her mother’s lackey… And, as if she could summon the blond by just thinking about her, she saw her silhouette appear at the end of the corridor.

At the sight of her now familiar, disarming, smile, Lena forgot about her worries. All she cared about was closing the distance between her and her sun. How could her brother have believed even for a second that she could be a creature worthy of Tartarus was beyond her. No, if anything, she was made by Apollo himself.

“Hey Lena! I went to see if you had finished but … well, if you are here… I am sorry about earlier by the way, Lucy is great but she has this tendency to overreact…

—Kara, you were starting to eat the dishes before they were even finished cooking!

—It was to give my opinion during every step of the preparation! If anything I was just being thorough…

— _Right_ , replied Lena, smiling at Kara, her left eyebrow raised, well I know it’s not food but why don’t we head back to the west wing?

—The west wing, asked Kara, narrowing her eyes, desperately trying to figure out what her betrothed was talking about.

—She said with surprise in her voice for some reason.

—Oh shoot, cried out Kara, finally remembering, I was supposed to finish our tour! I’m sorry I totally forgot! Yeah let’s do that!”

Back to the wing, Kara directed Lena toward the last stained windows of the first floor, teaching her about every great battle represented on the glass with even more enthusiasm than the last time. She was as passionate when it came to the second floor where were pictured members of the royal family.

“Why is this window blank, suddenly asked Lena unaware of Kara’s sudden change of expression.

—Oh! It … it was not always the case. It used to represent my other uncle, Zod-El*, King Jor-El’s youngest brother. He was a supremacist, convinced of true kryptonian’s superiority over the other races. One day, when I was 15, he went out and killed hundreds of humans before Kal-El stopped him. So his image was erased from the palace, as well as any mention of his name.

—Damnatio memoriae*, said Lena, remembering the mention of this particular form of punishment in one of the books from the palace’s library.

—Yes…

—I am sorry I brought this up, I had no idea…

—It’s OK Lena, I’m glad you did, Kara replied, smiling reassuringly at the raven-haired woman, now you know that I meant it when I said I understood complicated legacies. I know you are not your family Lena, because I am not my uncle.”

It was the first time Lena saw Kara so … sad. Her eyes, always so peaceful and a reflection of cheer optimism, were now stormy and full of bitterness and pain. Coming from her betrothed, a literal ray of sunshine, this was soul-crushing. Lena wanted to do something, take her in her arms, tell her how kind and inspiring she was but Kara did not give her a second to act. When she turned her face back toward Lena, her cheerful expression was back, like nothing had happened.

“Come on now, let’s go to the science department, said Kara, something tell me you’ll like it! But we got to hurry though, we are expected to arrive at the forum in two hours!”

Right, thought Lena, with the ceremony happening in three days, they had had to schedule the forum for this afternoon. In only a few hours now, she would have to confront the victims of her family’s war, she would have to face her future people.

  


\-------

  


When they arrived at the forum, Lena was beyond nervous. Looking outside the carriage, she saw that out of the thousands citizens present in the City, only a couple hundred had actually shown up.

“My brother killed thousands of kryptonians, she said to Kara, sited next to her, I guess I should not be surprised there is not a bigger turn out…

—You are taking an awful risk going ahead with this, I know you are truly good, the last few days with you made it clear to me, but I am afraid my people will want someone to blame for their loss, and exposing you like this…

—Our union would have been arranged for nothing if I don’t manage to make them see me in a more positive light. All they remember is my family’s madness.”

When they saw the carriage stop and the royal guards place themselves into formation, the citizens started yelling, shouting profanities at the newcomers. They faces were distorted with rage. Lena was already regretting her decision, but they were no turning back from this. If she did not face their anger now, things would only get worse. By running away she would only prove them right. So, despite Kara’s pleading look, Lena got out of the carriage.

As soon as she stepped her feet on the ground, the crowd went louder and dozens of various vegetables were soon headed her way. The guards quickly formed a circle around Lena to protect her against the projectiles. Beside her Kara was tightening her fists, as to contain her anger. It was not enough.

“Stop!! For Rao’s sake! I understand you outrage but please!”

The crowd went progressively silent when they heard their crowned princess speak. Despite their strong feelings about the young Luthor, they respected the authority of their royals enough to hear what the woman had to say.

“I am Kara, daughter of Zor-El, cousin of Kal-El and niece of Zod-El… Yet, I am no war hero, no scientist, and no murderer. My future wife here wears the name Luthor. We all know and share the pain that was brought by her family. My own parents died years ago, fighting in the Great War. But, in the days that I spent with her, I did not see King Lionel, Alexander or Queen Lillian. I saw Lena, a good-hearted, sincere, unprejudiced woman, born with the wrong last name. I am not asking you to trust her, and even less to love her. These things have to be earned. I am only asking you to _listen_ to her.”

Lena’s eyes went wide as she watched in amazement her betrothed standing up for her. She forced herself not to cry in gratitude. The crowd was finally silenced. It was now or never. She looked hard at Kara, hoping that she could convey all of her feelings in this unspoken exchange. Hoping that the blond would understand how thankful she was. After receiving one of her encouraging and oh so soul-soothing smile, Lena turned toward the citizens, now willing to listen to what she had to say.

“I want to thank you all for coming. My brother and father hurt a lot of good, innocent people. My family owns a debt to all of Krypton and I intend to pay that. I want to create a new age of cooperation and community between this city and Metropolis. I know everyone in Krypton has an opinion about me. I know what the name Luthor means here, but I wish to make of my future reign a chance to do good, to make of my city an ally you could be proud of, to be someone you could call your own. The truth is that I am just a woman who is trying to make a name for herself outside of her family. I only ask you for a chance to prove this to you. For together, I know we could make a brighter future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * yeah I wanted to make General Zod an El in this fic...  
> *Damnatio memoriae: Condemnation of memory: a punishment for traitors etc. in Ancient Rome by which they were effectively erased from history by having their works undone and any mention of their name forbidden. (https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/damnatio_memoriae)


	6. Killer Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara takes a look at what J’onn did, and even though it never used to be mad love, now they have bad blood. Hey!

“She was amazing! At first it was super hard cause like, they were mad! And I get it, but, it was scary! I don’t know what I would have done if I were her… So I kind of have to intervene… But then she was so inspiring! And brave! And…

—Kara, wow, breath!

—You don’t get it Alex! It was … so … beautiful!

—The moment was beautiful or the girl, asked Lucy, mischievously.

Kara completely ignored her friend! And, with the same passion, she continued her story. Alex was in total dismay.

“I don’t think they have warmed up to her just yet… But I’m hoping that they will stop judging Lena for her family’s actions… And who knows, maybe they will convince other citizens to do the same!”

Alex opened her mouth to intervene but her sister did not give her a chance to speak. She was so invested in her story that she forgot about the two women. She looked at Lucy who was on the verge of bursting into laughter.

“Oh and guys! The little girl! I forgot to tell you about it! So, we were heading back to the carriage and this cute kid approached us both with a flower and… You should have seen Lena! So kind! So gentle… At first the girl’s mother was scared, Kara said, furrowing her eyebrows disapprovingly, but even she was touched by the scene in the end! I mean… I was worried at first, you know, with her last name and all, but now I’m positive: there is no way our people won’t see how amazing she is! Nope.”

OK, now she had to stop Kara or she would just ramble for hours! To be fair, Lena had grown on Alex and she got what her sister was seeing in her but this was too much. Her attraction for the Luthor princess was so obvious that it became almost painful to witness.

“Rao! Kara just ask her on a date or something! It’s clear that you like her. So go for it! You two are getting married in two days anyway so it’s not like you’ll be risking anything…

—Yeah. I second this. When you’re becoming enamored with how a girl act around kids, it’s time to do something… And don’t tell me you were not picturing her with your children. I won’t buy it, said Lucy, now laughing shamelessly.

—I was not, replied Kara, her cheeks turning a bright red.

—Come on. Even Alex noticed how smitten you were with that girl! And she did not realize she was gay before reaching her late twenties!

_ HEY! Low blow, answered back Alex, falsely outraged.

—True,” admitted Kara, now smiling at her sister.

Alex remembered how, only two years ago, it was her who was the one in need of a slight push. How Lucy almost screamed at her to make a move with the fearless owner of the tavern. How Kara encouraged her for days before she finally found the courage to invite Maggie. Even if their relationship only lasted a few months, she never regretted listening to the two women. So when the opportunity to return the favor came, she did not hesitate a second. Not when she finally believed that Lena could indeed be as good as Kara claimed. She loved the latter too damn much to let her waste a second of happiness, especially when there was a possibility of an upcoming war.

“Seriously Kara, go ask her, said Alex.

—Wait, like now?

—Yes dummy! If not now, when? She will likely be stuck in the Senate all afternoon.”

Kara nodded at her sister, and, after taking a deep breath, she turned in the direction of the White gate, a determined look on her face.

“Hey don’t forget you need to go to the smith after that! He finished your bracelets, cried out Lucy, before Kara had time to head back to the palace.

—Oh right the bracelets! What color did you pick?

—Green … same shade as Lena’s eyes,” answered her sister, her head facing the ground, not able to look directly at Alex, who had a huge grin on her face.

  


\--------

  


Near an imposing green door, where the picture of a blind man was engraved, Lena was pacing nervously. It was not the first time she has had to express herself in front of dozens of politicians, but this time was different. This time her name will not command respect, but inspire defiance. She managed to have her point cross yesterday, despite the violence, but that was because no matter what could have happened she knew back then that she had someone on her corner. She knew she had Kara. But today? Today she would be alone. They would not be any comforting smile, any passionate plea, just her.

“Oh good you are still here!”

She knew none of her books mentioned mind reading as one of true kryptonian’s abilities, but Lena started to doubt their accuracy. Not only did Kara always appear when she seemed to need her but as soon as she took a look at Lena, a worried expression marred her face. Was she so unable to contain her fear that anyone could see?

“Hey I know you are nervous but believe me, you got this, said Kara, her hand now resting on her left shoulder, you were amazing yesterday and you were facing an angry mob. This time you will be in front of people who actually want to hear you! This? This is not something that can take down Lena Luthor. She is way too tough for that. So go get them!”

And, of course, she managed to found the right words to appease her… But how could any of your dark thoughts survive when the sun itself was directing its light upon you?

“You, Kara Zor-El, are my hero, you know that?

—Nah, Kara replied, waving her hand in a dismissing way, I am only telling the truth you know. Not really that hard to do.

—No one ever truly believed in me like this, said Lena, as she looked deep in her betrothed bright blue eyes.

—Then no one actually tried to know you…”

The girl gave her a shy smile, looking only so slightly at her. Was she? Yes, she definitely was, thought Lena!

“Hum! With all of your rambling, who knew you could be so smooth!

—I have my moments, Kara admitted, sooo… I guess you won’t deny me a dinner? Tonight? Just the two of us?

—If I don’t end up thrown away in the dungeon by your Senate, then I’ll be delighted to,” answered Lena, biting her bottom lip.

After nodding and giving her one of her brightest smiles yet, Kara walked away. She looked even more gleeful than usual and did she … did she just jump? Unbelievable, thought Lena.

When she turned her face back toward the Senate’s doors, she was glad to find them open. She was as relaxed as she could be under the circumstances. They could not have chosen a better time to receive her.

She took a deep breath and entered the large semi-circular room. Like the rest of the palace, the walls were made of white stone and the sunlight lightened the marble floor. All around her, almost three hundred senators, all dressed in a white toga, of all ages, genders and races, were looking down at her. Alone, at the center of the room, surrounded by all these imposing figures sited on the numerous benches above her, Lena felt small.

“Welcome Princess Lena Luthor, daughter of Lionel, said the deep voice of the man she believed was called Senator J’onnz, our Highness has asked for an audience between you and the Senate to be arranged. As you can see for yourself, we obliged. We heard that you wished to reassure us of your innocence in your family’s wars against Krypton and of your ‘loyalty’ toward our City, it’s people … and toward the terms of the treaty concluded between us and Metropolis. Is that correct?

—Yes, it is sir.

—Then please, our ears are yours.”

Lena proceeded to give a heartfelt speech, sharing her vision of Krypton, how the days spent in the palace had made her appreciate kryptonian’s mindset, culture and kindness. She told them about her wish to share this knowledge with the people of Metropolis, to make her City outgrow the hatred that was planted by her family. She spoke of Kara, of her will to honor her and Krypton as a wife, a Princess and a Queen. She told them everything that was on her heart, and then more.

Some Senators were nodding in appreciation, some remained emotionless and others shifted on their sits, their eyebrows furrowed.

“But that’s just words. How to know if they are spoken with sincerity or deceit, ask a blond woman in her late forties.

—But hearing and speaking words are exactly what we do here, Senator Grant, why would that not be enough for her, said a younger woman, her brown hair tied in a ponytail.

—Yes surprisingly I know what it is we’re doing Nyla, replied the woman, but I trust facts, not intentions. Look, I want to believe you Princess, but I won’t lie. The majority of Krypton want your head on a spike. A bit too uncivilized, in my opinion, but so was the war. Your speech was great, but here’s a hard truth: you’re a Luthor. We can’t just take your words for it and sing together in harmony while raising our glass to Dionysus. Why should we trust you?

—Because, said Lena, I am standing here in front of you. Because I stood yesterday in front of dozens of people who hated me to try to prove that I was not my name. I put myself in a vulnerable position to prove that despite our history, I trust kryptonians with my fate. Are these not enough facts Senator Grant?”

The Senator was now looking at her proudly, as if she had just been waiting for Lena to invalid all her arguments. But a few sits on her left, a green man with bright red eyes did not look convinced.

“Only a Luthor would consider standing among our people a noticeable effort… What am I saying? A proof of trust and good intention!

—Come on Senator R’hyss, cried out the first woman, if you were only going to judge her by her last name then I don’t know what we are all doing here! Isn’t the whole point of _this_ listening her and see who she really is? Or is this another way to waste all of our time as usual?

—I thought you did not trust her words Senator Grant?

—I needed more and she provided. What else do you want her to do? What would convince you? Because I am not going to listen to your empty talks again.

—I can think of something, said another woman with long gray hair, why don’t we scan her mind? She can’t deceive us that way.

—Are you serious!? This is a complete invasion! She’s not a criminal!! This is scandalous!!

—Senator Niall! Please let’s remain civil, intervened J’onn J’onzz, finally taking part in the debate.”

Lena listened in bewilderment to what the senators were saying. Scanning her mind? She knew of green Martians ability to read people’s minds but will she really submit to that? Certainly this would help her get in their favor and prove her intentions better than her words but it was all a little extreme!

“Let the princess choose then, said Senator R’hyss, I’m sure if what she said is true then she would not mind.”

She was trapped. Refusing would only prove the Martian Senator right. After that, no one would believe her!

“I accept Lena said.

—Are you sure, asked Senator J’onzz.

—I am. Please get it over with.”

Soon after giving her consent, she saw four pairs of red eyes staring at her. She immediately realized what she had agreed to. They were reading her mind, she was completely bare to them, all her every thought out for them to see. She never felt so vulnerable, so powerless, so scared. She wanted to throw up.

“She is telling the truth. The reading confirmed it, said J’onn J’onzz after a few minutes, looking to his colleagues, I am calling this meeting adjourned. Princess Lena Luthor has this Senate approval and trust.

—Your Highness. I thank you for your time and effort, said one of the female Martians.

—May I go now?”

Lena could not take it anymore. She saw Senator J’onzz’s face consumed with remorse. She did not care. She just needed to run away from this place!

“You may Princess Lena,” said the Head of the Senate, not able to look at her.

After hearing these words, she stormed out of the room. She knew that what happened had to be done but she felt … violated. Baring her mind to these strangers was something she wished to never experience again. As a Luthor she was taught about the value of her thoughts and privacy, how important it was to protect them. Going through that, voluntarily, was something she has never imagined herself capable of doing. And yet here she was … completely disgusted with herself.

  


\--------

  


“THEY DID WHAT!? That’s… Oh Lena! I.. I am going to see J’onn! He went too far!! I swear I’m…

—Kara! Kara, please, said Lena, trying to appease her.

—I am so sorry! If I have known, I would have insisted on being present, I would have stopped them, I…”

Kara could feel the tears threatening to flow. She tried her best to hold them. Lena was the one who was in need of comfort, not her. She had to be strong for her. She could break afterward, after making Lena feel better, after screaming her anger toward J’onn and the other Martians of the Senate.

“Kara! I gave them my consent. They did not force themselves inside my mind!

—What? I mean … still, Lena, you should not have had to do this! You agreed to speak to them! Not … not this! ‘

When she heard Lena defend their action, she found herself unable to hold out any longer. But instead of the tears, it was anger that flew all over her. In a strong motion, Kara punched the table. A loud “crack” could be heard as part of the table fell on the ground. When she opened her eyes, she saw Lena’s face looking at her, with what looked like fear in her eyes. Immediately, she felt her anger go and be replaced by regret, then guilt. It was the second time today that she had failed Lena.

“I’m… I’m sorry! I did not mean to scare you… You have to believe me! It’s just…

—Hey, I know. Why don’t we leave dinner and go for a walk? I am sure we could benefit from the fresh air and exercise.

—Right…”

The walk toward the garden was quiet. Kara wanted to speak but this time she could not find the right words. So she just stood next to Lena, holding her hand, hoping that this simple gesture would lift some of her pain and bring her comfort. At first, her hand was tense, but as minutes passed, she felt it relax. By the time the two women reached the garden, their fingers were intertwined together.

  


\--------

  


With the wind in her hair, the smell of lilacs filling her nostrils and Kara’s hand holding her own, Lena finally felt her mind appease itself.

“You know, I am proud of you Lena, said Kara, breaking the silence, facing this must not have been easy. And not only the Senate, even though it must have been awful! But, you know … everything! Coming to a foreign land, giving me a chance, giving Krypton a chance, despite all the hatred, the marriage and…”

But she did not finish her sentence. Kara suddenly stopped. Her body was tense. She was no longer facing her. She looked around them as if she was scanning the garden.

“Wait Lena, I heard something weird! It might be just the wind but… CAREFUL,” suddenly shouted Kara, now shielding her with her body.

A second later, what looked like a dead man felt from the tree in front of her. He was dressed in a light black armor and a mask was recovering his face. After a few seconds, Lena noticed what looked like a throwing star on his right hand and a bloody stain around his neck.

Kara had barely moved. She was so close to her that Lena did not know if fear and adrenaline were the only things making her heart beat so frantically. She became more tense, a thing she would not have thought possible, when a silhouette climbed down the tree. It was a woman, dressed in the same fashion as the corpse now laying on the ground. Except her face was bare and her hands were covered in blood.

“Hey easy there, cried out the woman, and put those red eyes away! I just saved your girlfriend.”

  


\-------

  


An hour later, Kara was standing outside the doors of a cell where a woman with long brown hair and tanned skin was tied up. Alex was facing her, trying to get the most information possible out of the girl. Next to her, Lena was again holding her hand, her heartbeat had finally slow down and she was no longer shaking. Normally, Kara would have insisted on being the one to question the girl, but she could not find it in herself to leave Lena’s side. So she stayed back, letting her sister handle the interrogation her senses on alert, ready to act if anything went wrong, inside or outside the cell.

Around her were J’onn J’onzz, her uncle, James, the Captain of the guard and some of his men. The atmosphere was tense, the air heavy. No one wanted to believe than the palace’s security could have been broken so easily.

“Well, she seems cooperative so far but I won’t trust her said Alex, coming back from the cell, she said she’s a former member of an organization called The League of assassins. She left it when they started working with Vandal Savage. He’s the one behind the attack. Apparently she came into a disagreement with the leader of the League, Ra’s Al Ghul and came to warn us.

—About what, asked Lena, her voice hoarse.

—This was a ploy to maintain the war between Krypton and Metropolis. They wanted the latter to think that Krypton had their princess murdered before the wedding. If the ceremony did not happen, the war would have started over with no hope for peace. The Cities would have remained divided and forced to fight on several fronts.

—Savage’s army would have just had to take us down, one by one, realized James.

—Are we to expect other assassinations attempt, asked Kara.

—Apparently the League only send three of its members, and the one she just killed was the last.

—I could interrogate her further, scan her mind to see if she’s not hiding anything, proposed J’onn J’onzz.

—Oh no J’onn! You and the other Martian senators have done enough mind reading for the day, said Kara, anger filling her voice.

—Princess…

—Do not Princess me! We will talk later about that. But be sure I’m not done with this. Not even remotely!”

Kara could see guilt form on the senator’s face, but it did not diminish her anger. It would take some time for her to forgive the Martian.

“You heard her my friend, said King Jor-El, finally speaking, we will keep the prisoner here for further questioning. As far as we know she could tell the truth and we do not inflict this kind of treatment on innocent J’onn. We have to maintain some limits. And this is one of them. Remember that!

—Yes, your Majesty, answered the senator, his head down.

—And as for you, Princess Lena, please accept Krypton’s deepest apology. We have failed you twice today. It won’t happen again. We truly wish for you to find a home in this City, somewhere safe.

—Then I’ll trust your words King Jor-El, said Lena, and accept your apology. “

Her sister looked at her, a puzzled look on her face after this exchange. She would have to explain to her what happened later.

“So the rumors about Vandal Savage were true, said Kara, worry lining her forehead, he is coming. Krypton is again at war.

—Seems like it never ends, said James, you are getting married to stop one just so we can fight another. I’m tired of this!”

James was right, Kara thought. With this marriage she had at least hoped that Krypton would be allowed to grief properly and attend to its wounds. But it seemed that pain would again flow all over the City as death was to soon knock at its doors. But this time, she would be the one sending her people to answer. As crowned Princess of Krypton, she would have, alongside Jor-El and the Senate, to ask already broken men and women to bleed once more. Her uncle had warned her about this possibility when she first arrived, but having it become a reality was still painful.

“J’onn, suddenly cried-out Jor-El, have a special session arranged.

—Right away your Majesty!

—And you, he said to one of his guards, send my fastest messengers to the ivory room. We have to warn everyone and prepare our armies.”

The guard nodded and quickly left the room, J’onn following him.

“Alex, I guess you know what to do with the prisoner, asked the King to her sister.

—Yes, your grace.

—Then I shall get to work. Princess Lena, I leave you in my niece’s care. She will make plans with you concerning your security. Know that your safety is our utmost priority.”

As soon as her uncle left the dungeons, Kara turned toward Lena, more determined than ever to protect her.

“Lena, I know she said that they would be no more assassins but I can’t stand the thought of risking you get hurt… I was thinking of having people escort you from now on. At least until after the wedding. Until we know you’re safe.

—Hum… I guess it the wisest thing to do… At least it will only be for a couple of days… But please not more, answered Lena looking sadly at her right, as if she was remembering something.

Seeing her betrothed reaction, Kara started to think of a way to make the situation more bearable for her. The day had already been harsh for Lena and she did not want to add more to it than necessary.

“I have an idea! At least if James and Alex agree, Kara said, pouting, puppy blue eyes directed toward her family. Why don’t the three of us become your personal escort? You’ll be protected at any time but by people you know, not strangers! Would that make it easier for you?”

Kara was relieved when she saw her sister and her friend nod in agreement. She felt downright delighted when she saw Lena’s eyes light up and a smile appears on her face, chasing away her pained expression.

“Yes, it will… Especially if that could make that little crinkle of yours disappear! I like it, but your face is even more beautiful when you are relaxed and happy,” answered Lena, winking at her.

Kara knew she only joked to relieve some of their stress, to ease their fears, but Rao she could not help but be under this woman charm! And, being so strong after such a day? Her skin was maybe as tough as steel but she had nothing on Lena’s. And her smile… And the way she looked at her… For the first time, Kara did not dread her wedding. How could marrying Lena could ever be a bad thing?


	7. The wedding.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara stands on a jewel. Lena's good at goodbyes.

In her bedroom, now emptied of her belongings, except for a white dress, her veil and a small box placed on her bed, Lena was watching the sun set through her window.

“It’s time,” she said to Sam.

Lena’s heart was pounding. In a few hours now she will be married. She was glad it was to Kara. The Princess had proven herself to be, during those few days, more than she could have ever hoped for. She had no doubt that she would make a kind, respectful and compassionate spouse and as a kryptonian, she would never own her the way a husband owns his wife in Metropolis. Nevertheless she felt nervous, after that, there would be no turning back, this life would become her own, this palace her house, Kara her family, kryptonians her people. Thinking about all of these changes, she felt dizzy and nauseous.

“Hey, Lee, come on, I’m here, said Sam, now holding her, it’s gonna be OK…

—I’m sorry… I’m being stupid. Kara is great and… I actually like her. And if there’s one good thing that came of that meeting in the Senate the other day is that at least I will no longer have to fear the opinion of kryptonians… I knew this was going to happen, I’m just being childish, I…

—Lee! Hey! You’re not. OK? Your life has changed so much this past week, it’s normal to feel overwhelmed. And yes, this marriage could turn out to be a good thing but all of this is still new! Anyone would be scared!

—But I’m not anyone. I’m a Luthor…

—Enough with that crap, cried out Sam, clenching her fist.

—Sam…

—No Lena, listen to me! I’ve seen you bottle up your feeling for weeks now! Enough! You were given away by your mother who left you without a goodbye, you arrived to a new, hostile land, had to face people who hated you for things you did not take a part of, you had to defend your name again and again, had your privacy taken away, your life was put in danger and you were forced into a relationship to stop a war that is now coming. Forget about Lillian, you fears are everything but childish!”

And with that Lena felt tears flowing all over her cheeks. If it wasn’t for Sam’s surprisingly strong arms, she would have fallen, her trembling knees unable to hold her. It felt like she had opened Pandora’s box and all of her pain and fears were released to the world. She cried and cried for what seems like hours. Finally, when the room was engulfed in obscurity, Lena pulled herself out of her friend’s tight embrace.

“Let me light the room and take the incense, said Sam after a minute, are you ready?

—I am Sam. Thank you,” answered Lena, her voice hoarse.

The smell of incense filling the room, Lena, stood up in front of the window and reached her arms upward to the sky, making her closer to Mount Olympus. Her tears dried, she formulated a prayer toward the goddess Hera, asking her to protect and bless her marriage. Taking the box from Sam’s hands, she opened up the top and saw for one last time her childhood toys, the one she brought to be burned as an offering to Artemis. Inside she could see the doll that her father, Lionel, had offered her when she was five, a rattle and some wooden figurines, all vestiges of the past, memories of a simpler time, when they were no wars, when her father and brother were alive and not consumed with hatred, when she was cared for, happy and free. One last tear escaped her eye when she put the oil on the toys and brought the torch toward the box. But she did not have time to dwell, her previous breakdown had put her behind schedule and she had other rituals to perform before the ceremony.

With a pair of scissors made of bronze, Lena cut a lock of her raven hairs and burned it along her toys as an offering to Aphrodite. She then disrobed and entered the nuptial bath, prepared by Sam, full of water and flowers, meant to cleanse her and represent her transition from maidenhood to married life. Savoring her last moments alone, Lena felt herself relax, listening to the sounds of crickets. Unfortunately, just like the rest of the evening, her time was not hers to spend as she wished. Lazily she exited her soothing bath, not feeling at all like she had transitioned into another part of her life. She was kind of disappointed to feel just like… Lena. Her mind was not the one of a soon to be married woman, she was still feeling the loss of her former life, nothing had changed. Nothing changed when she put her white gown, nothing changed when Sam tied flowers inside her hairs, and nothing changed when she put her veil and exited the room.

With Sam following her with a torch, she climbed down the stairs to the north wing of the palace and made her way toward the main entrance. The walk went quietly, the two women being too nervous to share a word. When they arrived to the Red Gate, Lena thought about the first time she went through the doors. She was so tense and completely lost. She remembered how certain she was that she would be met with disdain and coldness, that Kara’s concern and radiant smile had completely thrown her away. Since the first second, Kara had taken her under her wing, she had made her presence become a source of comfort and safety during one of the most terrifying periods of her life. So when she saw Kara, smiling at her, her eyes vibrant and locked on hers, just like during this very first day, her nervousness went away. She had found her solace. Everything would be OK.

When Sam gave her hand to Kara, the latter gently squeezed it, immediately relaxing her muscles. In the cold of the night, the heat of her skin warmed up Lena’s body while her smile warmed up her soul. Daedalus was wrong, thought Lena, one can come close to the sun without getting burned, or at least when said sun took the form of a gorgeous kryptonian princess. And gorgeous she was, dressed in her white gown, the crest of the house of El embroidered in gold on her chest, a blue flower crown resting on her blond head and a beaming expression on her face.

Not wasting any time, Kara lead her toward the cart, her sister on her right, King Jor-El following them, a torch in one of his hands, alongside a woman whose head was covered with a crown made of myrtles. After giving Lena a second to prepare herself, Kara took her in her arms and flew the both of them inside the cart. The guests, who were mostly members of the Senate and magistrates, gathered around the vehicle and lit their torches. Soon after the mules were pulling them in direction of the Jewel of Truth and Honor, their way lighten by the flames.

“Kara, I don’t want to appear rude or intrusive, said Lena to her soon to be wife, but can I ask you who is the woman walking beside the King, with the crown of myrtles?

—You’re not being rude at all! This is Astra, my aunt. She took us in, Alex and I, when our parents died. She resigned from her position of general in favor of her husband and vowed to protect us. She is the closest thing I have to a mother…

—She seemed to be quite a woman!

—Oh she is,” answered Kara, with tenderness.

Lena did not think Kara could be even more beautiful. But under the lights of the full moon and the torches and with that much love radiating from her, she would not be surprised if poets wrote of her beauty and spoke of her as a face that could launch a thousand ships. But her attention got caught, too soon in her opinion, by the silhouette of what appeared to be a man, lurking, his head covered with the hood of his cape.

“Kara, Lena whispered in the kryptonian’s ears, behind us, the masked man…

—Oh no don’t worry! It’s nothing. Just J’onn… I told him I did not want to see his face at the wedding. I guess he took it quite literally, answered Kara disapprovingly.

—I see.”

Of course, with what J’onn J’onzz and the other green Martians senators had done, Lena was relieved about the fact that she would not have to see any of their faces. But at the sight of this grown, powerful man, hiding not to displease Kara, Lena had to keep herself from laughing. This woman would definitely never cease to amaze her.

After only a few minutes, the cart stopped near the top of a cliff, where a large gazebo made of crystal was built. At his center, Lena could see a round, sparkling platform: the Jewel of Truth and Honor. Kara had told her about their ceremony, the jewel, an enormous polished diamond, was the place where every kryptonian had to stand in order to be wed by an elder. With the sea below them, the light of the torches reflected by the crystal and the beauty of the jewel, the scene was magic.

“You’re ready, whispered Kara.

—I guess.”

Kara gave her a reassuring smile before holding her waist and flying the both of them just below the jewel. When she let her go, Lena was thankful for the presence of the veil as she was almost certain that she was blushing. Unfortunately, nothing could hide the sound of her heart beating strongly and with increasing rapidity. At the sight of an old woman, dressed in a red gown and a headband of the same color, coming toward them, Lena willed herself to calm down. And, when all the guests gathered around the jewel, Sam on her side, Alex, James, Lucy, King Jor-El and Astra on Kara’s, the ceremony began.

“Stand upon the Jewel of Truth and Honor Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor! Stand tall swearing your love and allegiance that all in this company may witness! For the vow you speak this day shall bind you as one for all eternity … before the eyes of men … and before the heart of Rao! Exchange the bracelets, my children!”

With that Kara took a small box in her sister’s hands and pulled out two bracelets. Lena’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the color Kara had picked for them: celadon green, the same shade as her eyes. With her left eyebrow raised, a coy smile on her face, she looked at Kara, who was staring at her feet. When she finally looked up to put both of their bracelets, Lena saw the pink on her cheeks that she was so desperate to hide. Your turn now princess, she thought in amusement.

“Made wife and wife this day—and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao ever shine on you!”

Slowly, Kara took off her veil, revealing her face to the audience. She put her cheeks between her palms and, reverently kissed her forehead. And, right then, with the feeling of Kara’s soft lips on her face, the warmth of her breath and the delicateness and heat of her skin on hers, Lena was married. Kara’s kiss left a permanent mark on her, more than the bracelets, this was the thing that would link them both to each other for the remaining of their lives, as divorce was not allowed in Krypton. But at this thought, Lena was surprisingly not afraid. She wanted to be part of Kara’s life, she wanted to feel the warmth that her presence provided and she was longing for their next kiss.

“Well, would you take me home now, oh wife of mine, asked Lena teasingly.

—Oh golly! I mean… Oh yeah, yes for sure, hum, … we still have to use the cart though cause, you know rituals and stuff, but…

—Kara, fly us over to the cart, said Lena, unable to hold her laughter.

—Yes ma’am,” answered the blond, regaining her composure.

During the ride to the palace, Lena felt much lighter than earlier in the evening. With the ceremony done, it was as if a huge weight had been lifted. Beside her, Kara was beaming, even more than usual. As they approached the Red Gate, she felt Kara’s hand relax inside her own. Despite her comforting smiles and calm demeanor, she must have felt this weight too, she thought. Wait, when did they join hands in the first place?

Finally, the cart stopped. Without wasting a second, Kara jumped and gave her hand back to Lena in order to help her get off.

“No more flying I see, asked Lena to a now embarrassed Kara.

—Yeah.. I figured it was not necessary… Plus, I thought you would prefer that. You know, this veil of yours was no match for my super vision… Even though with the brightness of your cheeks I don’t think I needed to use it…

—Kara Zor-El, cried out Lena, falsely outraged, did you undress me during our wedding?

—No! No, no! Lena, I … no! It was just… I wanted to see your face and I… But just the veil I swear!”

Seeing the blond so flustered, Lena just burst out laughing.

“Oh you evil! I see what you did there! I’ll have my revenge you know! You’re not as impassible as you think Missy!

—I look forward to seeing that,” answered Lena, winking at Kara.

Lena did not have time to appreciate the new shade of red that she managed to make appear on Kara’s cheeks, as they were interrupted by Alex. Suddenly she remembered the presence of her guests, patiently waiting for them to lead the way toward the Great Hall where the feast would happen.

“Come on you two lovebirds! We can’t start the feast without you and I’m starving! Plus Kara, you’ll totally lose that game. I love you but Rao making you ramble and blush it’s way too easy, said Alex.

—Hey! I… I can win this… I think, answered Kara, trying to look convincing in front of her, not so impressed, sister.

—Right… Now, will you get your ass inside the Hall?

—Oh yes! Rao, I could eat the wall lamb!

—Now, that’s something I can believe!”

Soon, everyone was sited in the Great Hall, Kara and Lena’s table facing the others. At their side were Kara’s sister and friends as well as her uncle and aunt and finally Sam, who, as her friend was allowed to sit at their table and treated like an equal. Normally, the Head of the Senate would have been there also but she was glad when she saw J’onn J’onnz at the back of the room, his face still hidden. Someday she’ll forgive him, but as of now, not having to suffer his presence and the one of the other green Martians senator was a relief.

They did not have to wait long before three servants put a drop cloth on the marble of the Hall as another one brought a scared lamb. Conforming to what Lena had told her a few days ago, Kara stood up and, before their guests, called on to Demeter, Hestia and Rao to accept their offering and bless their wedding. When she sat back, without wasting a second, the servants put the beast on the cloth and swiftly slashed its throat, the head of the victim pulled back, facing the ceiling. Then, they flayed the lamb and put some of the parts on the spits that were hooked at the hearth of the room before throwing the rest of the flesh directly inside the fire, giving the gods their share. The feast could finally begin.

Dozens of plates made their way toward the guests. Beside her, Kara only had eyes only for the food. When the plates finally arrived at their table she was the first one to dive into them.

“There are potstickers!?

—Yes, Lucy told me it was your favorites, answered Lena, too embarrassed to look at her wife.

—Rao, you aw pewfec’, could not help but answer Kara, her mouth full of the succulent dumplings.

—Oh! Well, I’m glad you’d think that. Now can I have some?

—Well, I guess as you’re my wife I got to share them, said Kara reluctantly.

—How gracious of you!”

But three guests isolated from the other, caught her attention. They were dressed as soldiers from Metropolis! Kara following her look turned toward her, a cryptic expression on her face.

“Yeah, they came to serve as witness and to deposit your dowry… Humph they really look like they’d rather be anywhere but here!

—Not all citizens of Metropolis were spared of my father and brother’s misplaced hatred toward kryptonian I’m afraid… But I’ll change that, Lena said, determination in her voice.

—I’m sure you will Lena. I’ve learned not to doubt your words or you will,” answered Kara, looking softly at her.

Damn you Apollo, thought Lena, biting her lower lip at the sight of Kara. She would need more wine if she was to survive the night with her dignity Lena concluded before filling their shared cup. Lena suddenly looked at her wife’s plate, completely empty of vegetables.

“Kara, she said innocently, you should really try the spinach, they’re to die for!

—Oh hum you know… I’m good I think… I mean my plate is already rather full, Kara answered, visibly trying to get out of this conversation.

—Oh, said Lena, faking disappointment, I thought you’d like it…

—I’m sure I will! Let me try them!”

Lena knew she should have felt bad for manipulating her wife but she could not find all of this anything but funny and adorable. When Alex saw what her sister was doing, she was so surprised that she lost her fork. Without Kara noticing, she tapped Lucy’s shoulder, her mouth still wide open.

“Kara Zor-El! Are you serious cried out Lucy, dumbfounded, I have tried for years to get you to eat something healthy and that’s how you decide to do it!!! Really!?

-I… Hum, tried to answer Kara, her mouth unable to form a coherent sentence.

—Yes, don’t try to defend yourself … unbelievable…”

The rest of the feast went by without any trouble. Wine flowed, people danced, even the few coluans present, to Lena’s surprise. The celebration continued until the first ray of sunlight. Lena was exhausted, physically and mentally. She could not wait to lay in her bed and sleep. With Kara holding her hand, she made her way to the center of the room where Jor-El, Sam and Astra threw fruits and nuts over them, both symbols of fertility, prosperity and health. The celebration had finally ended.

As per custom, Sam and Alex accompanied them to their now common quarters. They gave them their first gift, a basket full of nuts and dates, and bid their goodbyes, each of the girl insisting on giving them both a tight hug before heading their way.

“So, there it is, said Kara as they entered their spacious living room.

—There it is.”

Lena had already seen their quarters the day before and both her and Kara agreed that they would stay each in a different bedroom for the time to come. Yet, after that day she did not just want to part way and call it a night. It did not feel right to her.

“I guess I shall go then, said Kara, fidgeting.

—It is awkward, blatantly admitted Lena.

—Right? Oh Rao I’m glad I’m not the only to think that! We are married! And after that day, just go? It’s weird!”

The two women looked at each other and laughed. They just laughed for several minutes, releasing all the accumulated pressure. When they came back to their normal selves, the tension was gone and they both stared at each other tenderly.

“We should at least give ourselves a proper goodbye, said Lena, biting her lower lip, her pupils dilated.

—Yeah I guess we should,” answered Kara, her lips parted.

And without hesitation, maybe because of the fatigue, maybe because of the wine or maybe just because she had been obsessed with the chaste kiss they shared at their wedding ceremony, Lena took Kara’s cheeks inside her palms and slowly laid her lips on hers. The gesture was gentle, the movements tender and as Kara’s moved her lips, she could feel her breath caress her skin. And as she put her arms around her, she felt her warmth engulfed her body. It was soft, it was good, it was something that Lena would never get tired of doing.

  


\--------

  


Surrounded by the golden mosaics of the throne room’s walls, Vandal Savage was hitting a wooden dummy, his movements swift and strong. Despite the intense training, he was barely sweating and he had no problem answering his counselor between two kicks. So when one of his messengers entered the room, he did not stop for even a second.

“Sir, we received a message from Krypton. The assassins have failed and the youngest daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul has been imprisoned inside the palace.

—Why do I keep sending foolish kids to make a competent man’s job, asked the Emperor, giving more force to his next punch, luckily my brain can make up for your mistakes. I have an army in the region of Nanda Parbat right counselor?

—Yes, your majesty, answered a man in his forties, standing beside him in a white toga.

—Send a message to their commander. Tell him that I am sending his men to Krypton. It’s time to show ourselves.

—But… Sire… Without the support of the rest of our armies they won’t succeed! It’s a suicide mission!

—Yes, it is.

—Are you really willing to lose part of your forces just to punish Ra’s Al Ghul for his failure?

—Careful counselor, he answered, finally leaving the wooden structure and giving his full attention to the man, I don’t like my intelligence to be questioned. I know that they will likely lose, but I am not after victory. Nor am I stupid enough to sacrifice thousands for a petty vengeance. See, I know Ra’s, he will want to protect his people, he will want to give them a chance. So he will hide them long enough so they can reach Krypton’s shore. Their ships won’t get wrecked by Atlantean’s spears, their bodies won’t be pierced by Amazon’s arrows. Daxamites will hide, Metropolis will show its true color. I don’t want these men to win the battle, I want them to make Krypton realize that they will lose the war.

—I’ll send a message right away your Majesty!

The man formally bowed in front of his Emperor and headed toward the exit. He did not make three steps before a deep, authoritative voice called him back.

‘Counselor? Where do you think you are going?

—Hum… Wri … writing the letter sire…

—No. Not yet. Now you are going to come back here and give me your hand, left or right, you choose, the Emperor replied in a cold voice.

—My … my hand?

—Yes, your hand. I am hoping that despite not knowing how to address your Emperor, you at least have knowledge of basic anatomy.

—Yes, I do, your majesty…’

The man, shaking, wasted no more time and gave his left hand to Vandal Savage who forcefully grabbed his forearm in response. With terror in his eyes he watched as his Emperor took hold of the blade that was hooked to his belt. He begged when he saw blue flames cover the weapon but his words fell on deaf ears. With the same lack of emotion, Vandal Savage swung his blade toward his counselor’s wrist, easily cutting the man’s hand. The hotness of the flames cauterized the wound immediately, the smell of burned flesh was spreading all over the room.

‘Know your place, fool, or your hand won’t be the last thing you’ll lose,” said Savage, giving a deadly look to the man now screaming at his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadadadaa Tadadadaaa! <\- imagine wedding march here.  
> Well, now that happened!  
> I tried to respect some wedding customs of ancient Greece and kryptonian lore to make it a bit more special. I hope you’ve liked it!


	8. A war this way comes…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara can’t sleep. Ra’s talks boats with an Englishman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess it’s long overdue! I just didn't know when and how to kick off after the wedding chapter…

Despite her state of tiredness, Kara couldn’t sleep that day. All she could think about was Lena. She thought about her lips, the softness of her skin, the feeling of the fabric of her dress in her hands. She thought of how small she felt inside of her arms and how her presence was so big at the same time, like the rest of the world had vanished and she was everything that was left. And she would have been fine with that. For a few seconds, during that lost moment in time, Lena was her world, and it felt right. She thought about how everything felt so much more intense afterward, like she had been under kryptonite and was suddenly free of it. And she thought about how she would want it to happen again.

After a couple of hours, Kara gave up. There was no point in staying in bed when her mind was too stubborn to let go. And how could it, when everything around her reminded her of that kiss? From the unfamiliar room in where she hid herself when it was clear that she could not calm down and breathe normally. From the bracelet on her left wrist, symbol of her commitment to the woman whose lips tasted so sweet. Or the steady heartbeat she could hear coming from the room next door. No, Kara would not be granted any rest.

Not wasting any more time, she got up and left her bedroom, as silently as she could, in order to not wake Lena up. The last thing she wanted was to face her wife. Not when she was still so confused about her feelings, not when she did not know what to say or what to do. So instead she decided to focus on the things she could handle and, after restoring some of her energy by taking both a sunbath and a literal one, Kara was headed toward the dungeon. She would find answers today, if not from her heart at least it would be from the assassin.

She found Nyssa shackled to the walls of her cell. She had been well cared for but they had not trusted her enough to let her out of her restraints. After all, if what she said what true, she was an elite assassin, Rao knows which trick she could use to get out of her prison.

“Kara Zor-El right? I heard congratulations were in order your Highness, said the woman when Kara entered the room.

—I’m not here to exchange pleasantries with you. Tell me everything you know about Vandal Savage, answered Kara, her voice sounding harsher than intended.

—Well, straight up to the point I see. Good. Not that I did not like your sister’s approach, on the contrary, she said with a smile, but you don’t have time to waste. We don’t. Vandal Savage is dangerous. The assassination? That’s nothing. Just a beginning.

—You already told us about the war but it does not make any sense. Conquering all Greece and holding it would be too expensive, even for him. He would have to do it one City at a time… What is he after? Destruction? Resources?

—As far as I know Savage is a conqueror. He won’t be satisfied with just killing and stealing. Nor he’d be satisfied with just one city, as powerful as Krypton is…

—But … it’s … crazy! Completely insane, cried out Kara, pacing back and forth, her hands on her hips.

—Maybe, but that’s who he is. That’s why I betrayed my people. The league has always stood against the corrupts and the criminals. We do what we have to in the name of justice. But this? This is not justice! This is madness! It’s killing to flatter one’s man’s ego. I can’t just stand by while we lose ourselves…”

Kara did not know what or whom to trust. The woman sounded sincere but she could have just been leading her. She knew that the army of Thanagar was big and the Empire was rich but was it enough to conquer all Greece and keep it? From what she had heard of the Emperor he was merciless and narcissistic but not foolish. Something did not add up. But at the same time Krypton needed to be prepared for the worst, she could not risk the fate of her City on a mere suspicion.

“If what you say is true we need to know everything about his army. Its force, number, equipment, battle plans, everything, said Kara.

—I will. Now, can you just let me go so we can work together?

—I wish I could trust you but… You’re an assassin. How would I know that you’re not just going to murder someone the minute I let you out?

—Oh please… If I wanted someone dead, this person will be dead already… All of this, she said, looking at her shackles and the bars, this is barely an inconvenience for someone like me. I stay put because I want to. I escaped much worse prisons than this one.

—So I should just free you because you could tell the truth? When the cost of my mistake could be someone’s life, or worse, another war?

—Well, you had a way to be certain I was not lying and yet you chose not to use it. What was the point if you’re not going to believe any word I say,” asked Nyssa, looking insistently at Kara.

For a split second, Kara considered asking J’onn to read her mind, save her from her doubt. But, as this thought made her way inside her mind, she felt her guilt grow stronger. How could this be different from what the senators had done to Lena? As far as she knew, Nyssa could be telling the truth. She could have risked everything to warn them knowing full well she would only be met with defiance. Maybe her surrendering was just a trap, but she refused to let this possibility justify a violation of her mind. She would not cross that line.

“I’ll talk to my uncle. But you better not make me regret this…”

  


\--------

  


If she had collapsed on her bed only minutes after Kara had left her, Lena did not sleep long. She had probably been too tired to close her curtains before because she felt the sunlight on her skin. The feeling reminded her of Kara. It reminded her of her warmth, the one that engulfed her heart when she gave her one of her smiles, the one she felt each time she made her feel cared for and the one that irradiated from her lips when she had kissed her.

If there was a price for lack of judgment, she had certainly already won that. She thought she had learned her lesson: if you don’t get attached to someone, no one would have the power to break you more than you already are. But if that kiss had shown her something is that she cared about Kara. In just a week, the woman had found a path in Lena’s heart. Another thing she could blame on her twisted family. She had been so depraved of genuine care and kindness that the mere hint of compassion, the simple feeling of warmth attracted her the way a butterfly was attracted to a flame. She knew that she should just get a grip, she knew that this will certainly end in her crying her heart out but she could not deny what she felt when she kissed Kara. She could not deny the grin on her face when she thought about the girl. Nor could she ignore the way her heart was doing flips when Kara pressed her body against hers. It was not love, it could not be, not yet. But Lena knew it was only a matter of time until she would give in.

When she got up, she felt the weight of her bracelet on her wrist. Right, she was married now. With how she parted ways with Kara, she had almost forgotten that the reason it happened in the first place was because she spent the whole night wedding the woman. To be fair, Lena did not feel like her life had changed much after that. In a way, the week before the ceremony had been much more terrifying and full of changes. She knew this feeling would not last, after all as the wife of the crowned Princess of Krypton certain things were now expected of her. Kara had assured her that they would take things at their own pace, but with the war to come and the threat that her mother was to her claim, she believed that they would not be granted that luxury. But was scared Lena the most was how willing she was to jump into this relationship. She knew that the landing would hurt, Kara would probably reject her, turn into a monster or just die in the upcoming war. After all everyone she ever cared about left her one way or another: her biological mother, her father, Lex, Jack… They all went away. So why could she not stop herself from hoping?

“Oh Athena, give me the wisdom to tame my heart, as I’m afraid it would soon rule me instead of my reason…”

  


\------

  


Her visit to the dungeon left Kara with more worries than before. Rao, it was a miracle that her heart and mind survived the day. With the wedding and the kissing, the interrogating, and the doubting, she did not think she could take much more. And she had not faced Lena yet and had no idea what to do. It should have been easy, she liked her and obviously her wife liked her too, after all she initiated the kiss! But for some reason Kara was unsure and lost, but she could not put her finger on why! She was now walking inside the garden and thought about rushing to her sister’s room and just ramble like she was used to. But a dark figure near one of the fountains caught her attention.

When she recognized senator J’onzz, she wanted to head back and just avoid him when a flash of the interrogation earlier crossed her mind. So instead she walked toward the man. She needed to talk to him.

“I wanted to do the same thing…

—What, asked the senator before turning toward Kara, a surprised expression covering his face for a split second.

—I went to Nyssa’s cell earlier and for only a moment, I wanted to have you read her mind. Make sure that she was not a threat. I was so scared to give my trust to the wrong person and have Krypton pay for my mistake that I wanted to do it… I’m not forgiving you for what you did J’onn, you should have known better! But… I get it… I hate it, I’m scared of it, but I get it.”

When she looked back at J’onn, she felt tears threatening to escape her eyes. Her shoulders felt heavy. She had been named heir for only a few weeks now and it was the very first time she understood what it meant. She would shape the path for her City. Any decision that she would make could push her people’s ethical line, could lead them into a war, could cost someone’s life… And she would have to own each and everyone of them.

“I am sorry you know, said the Head of the Senate looking now directly at Kara, it’s just that … well… See, us green Martians communicate using our minds, we share our memories, our feelings, they are no secrets. This is just natural to us. Sometimes, and especially when Krypton is in possible danger, we tend to dismiss the reality that humans are not like us, that they value their privacy… It does not excuse our action, but I just wanted you to know.

—You’re right, it does not excuse anything, but as I said: I get it.

—And Princess, added the senator, you were right to prevent me from getting inside the prisoner’s mind. I would have made the wrong call. But that’s why the Senate exist alongside royalty. We are all bound to make mistakes, but at least we have each other. Two days ago you helped me see the errors of my way, tomorrow I will help you see yours. We won’t make the best decision every time, but you won’t be alone: not in your successes and not in your failures.

—Did you?

—No need to read your mind, you wear your worries on your face.

-I… Thank you Senator.

—Please, call me J’onn.”

Kara did not mention that she was already calling him by his first name and just nodded. She was preparing her exit when J’onn locked his eyes on hers making her quite uncomfortable.

“You know, I did not always live in Krypton.

—Hum, asked Kara, her eyes narrowing, visibly confused.

—When my father, the former head of this Senate, died, I was lost, I needed to find myself again, so I left Krypton hoping that the gods would reveal my destiny along the way. So I walked and walked across the land for days until my path took me to Daxam. There, I found the love of my life, a human. We lived a simple life, as farmers. Soon, she gave birth to two girls, my two jewels. It was good.

—J’onn, why are you telling me this?

—Just listen Princess, please, he answered her before continuing, well, one day, the owner of the land came to collect the taxes. He was early and I was away selling our sheeps, so my wife did not have the money. As per custom in Daxam, the landowner asked for one of my daughters instead. My wife refused and fought him. My daughters wanted to defend their mother and turned into their Martians form. See, Martians are rare and the man was poorly educated so he got scared and slaughtered them all.

—Oh Rao J’onn, cried out Kara in horror, I… I’m so sorry…

—It’s not your fault. The point is: I never thought I could love again after that. After that loss I thought that my heart was closed, that with all the wars and miseries, I could not risk losing it all once more. But I was wrong. I found the strength to give love another shot. And I fell for M’gann. I have been with her for almost 30 years now and I would never regret my choice. You lost your parents and there is a war to come. You could lose your wife also. Or you could not. I understand the risk, better than anyone, but don’t let it stop you. Don’t be afraid of love, embrace it.”

Afraid. It was a simple explanation really, but until then she never thought it could be it.

“Are you sure you’re not reading my mind?

—As I said, your Highness, you’re not really good at hiding your emotions. And that crinkle? Really not helping…”

They laughed together for a minute before J’onn went back to the Senate living Kara with her thoughts. After an hour contemplating the fountain and sorting her feelings, she decided that it was time for her to confront her wife.

  


\------

  


With a cigarette in one hand, the other inside the pocket of his trench coat, he was standing in the desert, facing a castle built inside a small mountain: Nanda Parbat. The stain of blood on his loose black tie made him think about the last time he was inside these walls. Not that the memory was old, after all he had left the place only two days prior. Christ, he thought, I should have listened to the lad and taken that bloody boat when I had the chance! No matter why Ra’s had asked him to come, it could not be good…

“John, cried out a man in a black armor, it was nice to learn that you were still around.

—Yeah… Got delayed by a nice fellow…

—I see… I hope you enjoyed your … _delay_. Now, I did not call you to catch up. I need you to repay me for that favor. Savage asked our men to attack Krypton. Now, there is no way we will reach the shores without being noticed. That’s why I need you.

—I won’t work for that bastard Ra’s! Can’t you use one of those wankers with the amulets?

—I don’t like that man either John, he’s a scum and I would not have the League work for him if I could. But we need him … for now. And you owe me. Or have you already forgotten about that demon we saved you from days ago?”

Of course he hadn’t forgotten. If it wasn’t for the Lazarus pit that exorcism would have killed him. Not only did the League rescued him but they held that arsehole just long enough for him to send him back to Hell! Brilliant, he thought, one bad day and now he got to help this murderous prick do god knows what. Next time, he’ll spend his summer in Rome. He’d probably drink with Bacchus all the time and be plastered for weeks but at least that’ll be enjoyable.

“Well, then I s’pose I’ll help ya, right? What do you fuckin’ need?

—Just use your magic to hide the ships. Get us in Krypton without being seen. That’s all I ask of you.

—All? Do you bloody know how much energy that would require?

—Can you do it or not?

—Not at once. But if I do it one or two ships at a time it should work. But I’m warnin’ ya: magic always comes at a price.

—Oh I know, replied Ra’s Al Ghul his fingers caressing a large scar on his neck, believe me I know. But we’re ready to pay it.

—Well, then mate, take me to the ships. You’ll be ready to attack in a fortnight. But after that we done. I don’t like bein’ part of all of that bollocks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here rises Papa Bear J'onn J'onzz! (yeah I don't like it when those two are mad at each other, he's the superfriends dad after all)


	9. Fears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pendant makes James mad. A hole in a pant makes Lena cry.

Kara stopped at the imposing double doors. OK, breathe, don’t be afraid, just embrace your feelings, she thought, repeating J’onn J’onzz words inside her head. Her knees were weak, her palms sweaty, her heart was pounding inside her chest. Oh Rao, she could fight even the most vicious harpy without blinking but she dreaded this kind of talk! Gathering her courage, she took a deep breath and entered the room.

When she saw her, Lena closed the book she was reading and straighten up on the couch. She was now looking at Kara expectantly. But none of the women made a sound. The atmosphere was heavy and the silence was anything but comfortable. Kara knew she could not just run away from this, so, for the second time in a span of a few minutes, she overcame her fear.

“Lena, she started, her voice so low it sounded like a whisper.

—I guess we can’t avoid talking about this now, can we?

—Yeah…

—Look, if you regret it and want to pretend as if nothing happened I’ll understand, said Lena, now standing in front of Kara, her arms crossed, we may be married but it doesn’t have to mean something. You were kind enough with me, considering everything, but I’ll get it if you…

—Lena, stop,” cried out Kara. It was not going at all like she had expected! “I don’t regret it! Not at all! Do you?”

Kara could see that Lena was taken aback by her reaction. Her eyes widened, her mouth was forming a small gap and her arms had fallen besides her.

“I… I don’t. I quite enjoyed it actually. I just thought you… Well, I did not think you could like me, that way…

—Well, I do, replied Kara, taking Lena’s hand gently inside of her owns, look at you! What’s not to like?

—Well, say that to my mother…”

When Kara saw tears forming inside of her gorgeous wife’s green eyes, her heart ached a little. She had told her a bit about hers and her mother relationship, nothing too personal but it was enough for Kara to understand that Lena had been treated pretty poorly by Lillian Luthor… She wanted to do something, make her feel better about herself. If only she could lend the woman her eyes for a moment, long enough for her to see what she saw, so she could realize how amazing she truly was…

“Well, if your mother can’t see how kind and smart and beautiful you are then that’s her loss!

—You’re way too good to be true, you know that, replied Lena, a nervous chuckle escaping her mouth.

—I’m not though…”

Shaking her head, Lena looked at her tenderly. She was now smiling at her. At this sight, Kara’s heart skipped a beat. If she had just stopped thinking for a moment, she would probably have kissed her, right at this instant.

“I like you Kara, I do… I’m just scared I guess, said Lena in all honesty, her voice bringing back Kara from her enamored state.

—Hey, it’s OK, we can take things slow, there’s no rush! After all we got all of our life to figure this out…”

They both laughed for a few seconds and hesitantly, Kara offered Lena a hug. Without much confidence Lena accepted the gesture. If it was awkward at first, the two women were soon pressed tightly against one another. In the comfort of Lena’s arms, Kara felt her heartbeat rise increasingly, chills ran down her spine. She wanted to stay in the warmth of her wife’s embrace and never let go.

 

\--------

  


Alex swung her sword toward Kara’s shoulder. Her sister avoided the blow, quickly stepped aside and tried to hit her right side. She blocked the sword quite easily. With her back unprotected, Alex took the opportunity and gave a thrust. Unfortunately, her blade was met at the last second with Kara’s and a few swings later, Alex was on the ground, staring at the tip of her sister’s sword. She had lost once again.

“You made mistakes, James told her sister once Alex was back on her feet, if that’s how you act after one kiss, I might have to lock your wife away before any real battle…

—That was yesterday morning! And I’m not getting distracted by that, grumbled Kara, her cheeks turning red, in fact I’m waaay over it!

—Right… Just like you were way over it this morning, when you couldn’t even wait until I was fully woken up to spill everything that has happened between you and Lena,” said Alex, a smirk on her face.

When she came this morning, it took everything in Alex’s power to be supportive of her baby sister and not just laugh at her antic. With how fast she was speaking and her wide eyes, she had looked like a possessed woman! Well, at least she did have the decency to wait until the sunrise to jump on her bed and start her tale.

“Hey that’s not fair! You’re supposed to defend me!

—Well, you cost me a jar of a very fine wine from Argo, so I think I earned the right to tease you…

—What do you mean I cost you a jar of wine,” asked Kara suspiciously.

Oh crap, thought Alex, realizing what she had just said. Well, she could not back out now, not when Kara was staring at her, obviously waiting for an answer.

“I may or may not have made a bet with Lucy that you and Lena were too useless to do anything after your wedding, and she bet on the opposite…

-OK, OK, stop. Betting is a thing, I get it, we all did it when you were dating Maggie … but against me!? Really?”

Alex felt a bit guilty but to be fair, Kara was terrible when she had to deal with her feelings and she really expected her to stay in denial for a few more days, maybe weeks. Plus, Lena was the one who kissed her, so technically she had just underestimated the Luthor, not her sister… She was about to argue just that when she remembered something Kara said.

“What do you mean you were betting when I was with Maggie?

—Just forget about that, intervened James, suddenly uncomfortable, let’s forget about all of that actually!”

She wanted to argue but she realized that James had become extremely tense. His eyes now narrow, he was staring at a woman with long brown hair and dressed in all black. A dozen meters away, Nyssa Al Ghul was looking at them.

“I cannot believe you asked the King to release her, said James, a disproving look on his face, and that he has actually granted that request!

—She did not do anything wrong and gave us no reason to hold her, replied Kara, a crinkle between her eyebrows revealing her true feeling about the former prisoner.

—No reason? What about the fact that she’s an assassin!? Oh and that her own father is under Vandal Savage’s order and tried to have your wife murdered?

—I did not say we should trust her… Just that we could work with her!

—Right… First a Luthor now an assassin…”

Oh no, thought Alex! She understood her friend’s defiance, if it wasn’t for the meeting with the Senate she’ll probably still have some suspicions on her own about Lena, but she knew that Kara was just going to rush blindly to her wife’s defense…

“Hey! I get that it’s weird but Lena had done nothing but prove herself! And if what she did, and say, and is, is not enough, ask the Senate for her true motives! She’s more than her name James! She’s good and kind and honest… As my friend I thought you could understand that…

—I get it Kara… I’m sorry OK? It’s just… Well, the name brings up stuff, painful stuff…

—You know what? Let’s just forget about that for a moment and do what we came here to do, hum?

—Why do I get the feeling that I will regret speaking ill of your wife?

—Hey, at least I’ll kick your ass in a fair fight! I’m being generous…”

With that, Kara and James wasted no time, and soon she could hear the sound of blades hitting one another. However, Alex was not willing to just watch the sparring session and stay inactive! She quickly grabbed her own sword and as soon as she was in front of the training wooden dummy, she lifted her blade and went for what served as the head of the structure.

“Move your hips, that’s where the power comes from, she heard a feminine voice say behind her.

—I know how to swing a sword thank you…”

Alex was now facing Nyssa who, apparently, left the tree she was, not so long ago, standing against to interact with her.

“Fine… It’s just that I see potential but not so much result. I mean, that fight earlier? Pathetic.

—No offense but I’ve been learning how to fight since I was 12, said Alex, anger filling her voice, I know what I’m doing.

—Yeah… And still, you’re trying to fight with a strength and a rapidity that you don’t have.

—Listen if you came here just to insult me you can go.”

Who, in Rao’s name, did she think she was? Of course, Alex knew she was right, her first blow was terrible, but that’s because she did not try to make it powerful! Her first attacks were always like that. It was just a round up. Of course Alex knew how to fight! And she would like to see her spare against Kara… Even under a small amount of kryptonite, true kryptonian were still much stronger and faster than a human being. Plus even among her own kind Kara was a formidable opponent!

“Hey I’m just saying that you’re not like them, Nyssa said, pointing at Kara and James, you trained with them using their methods and tools. But it won’t work for you. They’ll always be stronger and faster, and you won’t beat them by trying to be something you can’t be. Use your mobility, your brain. Be shady and sly not powerful and all mighty.

—So what? Just become an assassin is that it?

—You could. Or you could just use another style of fighting. First don’t use a sword but a staff or a spear. What you lack in rapidity, you’ll gain in range. The length of the spear will allow a greater momentum than the one of a sword that will compensate for your lack of strength.

—The spear is the weapon of the hoplites*. If I don’t have the strength to fight with a sword I doubt I will have the one to be part of a phalanx formation*…

—Then don’t be. You can fight in a war without being on the battlefield trust me. So yeah, let go of the heavy armor, let go of the long sword and the shield. Or don’t… Like I said, you got good instincts, some good moves and a great shape, it’ll be easy to train you, but if you want to remain a liability that’s your problem, not mine.”

Nyssa left as fast as she came, leaving Alex completely bewildered. She understood what she has said, she had to admit it was not stupid, but the nerves of that woman! And if that wasn’t enough she lost the will to even train because of her! So instead she focused on her sister’s fight. Maybe watching her kicking someone’s else ass instead of her own would lift her moral.

But something in the way her sister fought was wrong. Kara’s movements were slow. She was not deflecting James’s blows, she was suffering his assaults, a strained expression on her face each time she had to block his sword. James was fighting with all of his might, not holding back, but still, even in her worst days her gestures were swift and assured. Now that she thought about it, she even seemed off during their fight. Of course she won but it took her longer than usual and some of Alex’s attacks had been actually threatening. It could not be just because of a kiss… Suddenly, after Kara failed to avoid one particularly violent blow, she saw blood flowing from her baby sister’s unprotected thigh. She rushed toward her and glanced at James who was looking at his protege, paralyzed, his sword laying on the ground.

“Kara! Hey, I’m here kiddo, Alex said, trying to reassure her sister while her hands were pressing on her wound.

—Oh Rao, I did not expect it to hurt that much.”

Kara’s hands were shaking, her breathing was uneven and Alex could see that she was holding tears. As a kryptonian, she barely had to experience physical pain. Even during their training with kryptonite, the injuries were rare. First it was because James held back, afraid of hurting her. But after a few months of sparring with Kara, who already was a formidable fighter before meeting him, he had admitted to Alex that, even if he wanted it, actually hitting her was not at all an easy task. So seeing her, this vulnerable, crushed Alex’s heart.

“OK, time to take off that nasty medallion and let the sun do its work, don’t you think?

—Hum, started Kara, now avoiding her sister’s gaze, yeah sure … just, don’t be too mad…

—Why would I be… WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK KARA!?”

Alex could not believe it when she saw what her sister was holding! It was not the usual recipient of kryptonite dust, no. It was a pendant made of a kryptonite gemstone of about two centimeters large for a length of three centimeters. No wonder she was so bad today! She was not just powerless but in continual pain! What an idiot! But before she had time to act, she saw James, who had apparently snapped from his paralysis, angrily take the pendant and throw it far away from them.

“You’d better have a damn good explanation for that Kara, said James, looking sternly at his friend, his hands clenched in two fists.

—I … look with the war coming I need to be ready! As the crowned Princess I will lead our men into battle, just like Kal-El did. And our enemies will use kryptonite and not just dust. I need to learn how to fight despite its effects.

—And you did not think of telling us, shouted Alex, losing all of her patience.

—And you’re telling me you would have left me if I had told you!?

—And you thought that putting yourself in danger was a better plan, replied James through gritted teeth, his eyes still locked on Kara, I mean, we‘ve been training for almost two hours now, not holding anything back while you were here poisoning yourself. You know that the longer you hold that thing around your neck the longer it will take for the sun to heal you, right? What if I had hit you an hour from now, hum? What if I had touched your artery? What do you think we’d be doing? Watch you bleed out because you would have taken too long to heal? All cause you wanted to avoid an argument? Yeah so much worth it!”

Giving one last glance toward a shocked Kara, James left. Alex noticed that he took the time to pick up the pendant on his way and he was now gripping the gem tightly. When he was close to the Synergy gate, Alex turned back toward Kara who was looking at her, dumbfounded, her wound now completely closed.

“Hey don’t look at me like that, said Alex, I’m with him on this. He was harsh but that’s because he worries about you. And this? This could have ended much more badly than it already has!

—But…

—There’s not but! Look, I know what you’re trying to do… But you have to keep us in the loop. This was brave but foolish… We will help you train and yes, with kryptonite, but you have to think about your safety. We love you too much to loose you, OK?

—Yeah…

—Good”

When she saw the pained expression on Kara’s face, Alex relaxed a bit. She was still angry at her sister but she could not help herself from giving her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

“You know, I did not think of that. I just wanted to be prepared, said Kara, now looking at her shoes.

—I know. James knows it too. But that’s what scares us. You don’t think about yourself. Sometimes it’s admirable but sometimes it’s just … extremely frustrating. I can’t make you prioritize your well-being in front of others, that’s not who you are, but just remember that your life means a lot to some people. I for one don’t know what I would do without you.

—Alex… I’m so sorry, replied Kara with teary eyes.

—I know… But you have to apologize to James too…

—Well, if he doesn’t snap at me a second time…

—Hey, cried out Alex, he doesn’t show it, because he’s trying to act strong, but he’s not fine OK? He just lost his friend, he can’t be here for his best friend, he had watched you, the person he’s supposed to be the guardian of, be forced into this position without being able to do anything. And now? Now you’ll have to fight in a war he can’t protect you from. So yeah, when he did not see the danger you put yourself in and hurt you, he snapped! I’m not saying all this to make you feel guilty, just … let him do his job and apologize OK?

-I… I messed up big time now, didn’t I?

—Hum… Kind of! But hey we know you meant well. Now come here!”

Alex took her sister in a tight embrace. It was not just for Kara, she needed it too after seeing her sister in such a vulnerable state.

“OK, now that we agreed that you’re a lovable moron, Alex said, laughing when her sister lightly hit her shoulder, let’s head out to the medical wing. We need to check if there are still traces of kryptonite inside your system. And I don’t want to hear any complains!”

 

\-------

  


Alex had kept her in the med-bay much longer than necessary, but after their argument she didn’t dare to say anything and just got along with it. When she saw the orange light of the sunset, Kara made her way toward the third floor of the South wing, where was situated hers and Lena’s quarters. She was just hoping she would have time to clean herself before her wife came back from her class with Brainy. But she was not that lucky…

“Hey, you’re here soon!

—Not happy to see me, asked Lena, her right eyebrow raised.

—No, no! Not at all! I’m just surprised that’s all! I’m always glad to see you! It’s just … you told me not to expect you until dinner and it’s only late afternoon so… But it’s cool! Really!

—I was just joking Kara, said Lena, now laughing, it’s just that, apparently, I’m learning in a much faster rate that Mr. Dox had originally anticipated and he needs to rethink his initial program. So I was dismissed…

—Not that I hadn’t noticed that you were smart but still, consider me impressed your Highness,” replied Kara, bowing in front of an amused Lena.

When she saw the big stain on her thigh, Lena’s smile faded. She posed and looked at Kara, a worried look on her face.

“Wait is that blood?

—Oh yeah that’s nothing, answered quickly Kara, waving her hand dismissively, just got hit during training but nothing to worry about. See? Already healed!”

Joining talks with gestures, Kara spread the hole in her pant made by James’s sword and showed Lena her immaculate skin.

“But I thought true kryptonian couldn’t be injured by anything other than kryptonite?

—Well, we use some during training…

—What, cried out Lena, staring at her thigh, her eyes wide, but isn’t it dangerous? I mean look at the extent of the stain! Don’t tell me it was a superficial wound! You could have gotten yourself killed! Aren’t you supposed to hold back when sparring? To avoid this kind of accident?

—Well, usually it wouldn’t have been that bad it’s just…”

Kara was very nervous now. That’s was why she didn’t want Lena to be here before she had time to change. Now she would have to endure a second scolding… She knew she had it coming, she understood now that she may not have acted with the utmost care. But still she could have gone without this…

“What do you mean by ‘usually,’ asked Lena, now tensed.

—Normally we just use kryptonite dust… Enough to weaken us but we still keep most of our reflexes. But … well, with Vandal Savage coming, I thought it would have been a good idea to up the dose a little… And I didn’t tell James, so he did not adjust his strength, and well, that happened…”

Lena was now pacing back and forth, playing with her hands nervously. She didn’t look at Kara. This went on for about a minute when she finally said, emotion filling her voice, still avoiding Kara’s gaze: “Of course it was too good to be true I start caring about someone and she tried to get herself killed…

—Lena… I know it was stupid and I’m really sorry!”

When she finally raised her head and looked at Kara, her lips were shaking, like the rest of her body. Visibly unable to hold herself any longer, Lena cried. She seemed so fragile.

“Then promise me you won’t do something that stupid again cried out Lena, tears flowing on her pale cheeks, promise me you won’t just abandon me like the others! Promise me I won’t just get heartbroken again because you don’t care about your own life!”

Oh Rao! What do I do, she asked herself. Lena was sobbing, her eyes and her nose were becoming red. She wanted to reassure her wife but she knew she could not promise that. So, after taking Lena’s hands, she locked eyes with her and guiltily whispered: “I wish I could Lena, truly … but I can’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hoplites: heavy infantry in ancient Greece. Soldiers armed with a spear, heavy armor, helmet and a large, round shield. Think Leonidas in "The 300" but with an actual armor.  
> *Phalanx: hoplites in tight formation, making a sort of wall of shields and spears.


	10. Here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena stares at a window. Then she stares at a wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew writing dialogues was so tricky? I blame G.R.R Martin and Quentin Tarantino for making it seem like it’s a piece of cake…

Sited against the large window of her bedroom, Lena was deep in her thoughts. Her eyes were turned toward the garden but they were empty. She was holding a book whose opened pages had remained the same for about half an hour now, Lena not even pretending to read them anymore. All she wanted to do was to listen as Sam was tugging her four bedpost bed beside her, and think. She needed it after that last week with Kara, which had been difficult, to say the least.

After their argument, Lena had been in need of distancing herself from her wife. But, with each passing day, it had become more and more difficult for her to do so. She found herself quickly missing Kara’s touch, the comfort she provided, the warmth she felt every time she was receiving one of her smiles. It could have been easier if avoiding her was an option, but with her wife sleeping literally next door, this was almost impossible. So she has had to face this human equivalent of a kicked puppy as she was apologizing to her for the thousand time. She has had to pretend to still be mad at her even when she treated her with more kindness and patience as usual, which she did not think was achievable. How badly did she want to just take her in her arms and tell her that they will be OK! But she couldn’t. She wanted to, but she could not forget the fear she felt that day when she saw the amount of blood on her thigh, the anger when Kara told her she had done that to herself, the pain that came with the realization that she had set herself to relive something she had sworn to never go through again: loss.

“OK Lee,” said Sam suddenly, her voice sounding so distant, “I’ve been patient but you’re not even yourself anymore! I know what she did suck, and I know you’re scared and have every reason to want to stay away but it isn’t working!”

When she heard her friend’s voice, Lena managed to stop her train of thoughts and to get back to the real world. She needed a little more time than usual to make sense of the words that had been spoken to her. Kara. It was about Kara.

Of course Sam knew exactly where her mind went. She had found out in the past five years that no matter her training, this woman seemed to be able to see right through her! It had scared her at first, after all she had known that Lillian would not have spared her if she had found out that she couldn’t keep her feelings from a mere commoner. However, as she got to know Sam, she became thankful for this ability of hers, as she has had no other choice than to let her in. Having her as a friend has been a blessing. Sometimes she thought that it was her who kept her sane enough and prevented her from becoming yet another hateful Luthor…

When she looked at her friend, she saw her sited on the red covers of her freshly made bed, her arms crossed, eyeing her expectantly. Oh right, she thought, I need to give her an answer now…

“Hum?” asked Lena, trying to focus on what her friend was saying, “What… What do you mean?

—Good, you’re back… I mean that I know you care about Kara and it terrifies you, but it’s too late to change that! I also mean that I’ve never seen you happier than the first week we got here, and I miss that smile of yours. And finally, I mean that there’s no point in keeping your distance if you’re going to suffer no matter what. Cause don’t tell me, letting this marriage of yours stay purely platonic, when you obviously want more, won’t hurt … “

Of course what she has said made sense. She herself came to that conclusion several times during the past week. She had actually had to stop herself more than once from using this logic to go back to Kara, to that happiness she found herself craving for. However she knew that no matter how tempting it was to just give in, how much sense it made, something wasn’t right.

“Don’t you think I haven’t thought about that?” asked Lena, a tear slowly falling on her left cheek, “But, what? I’m just supposed to let myself care about her more deeply so it will hurt more when I lose her?

—So it’s better to actually hurt a bit every day instead of taking a chance at being happy, cause there’s a risk you might hurt later on?”

Her words struck Lena like a bolt of lightning. It was not only because of what had been said but how it was delivered. Sam’s voice had been cold and harsh. It has been almost as if she was angry at Lena, worst … disappointed.

Unfortunately, she did not have time to confront her friend about that as they were interrupted by a blond tornado that has just stormed inside the room.

“Lena you need to come now,” cried out Kara in a hurry.

She was breathing loudly, her eyes were wide. Something major happened. Lena was sure of it. Kara, always respectful of her boundaries, even when it was obvious she wanted to cross some of them, would not have bulged in like this if it wasn’t important.

“Kara,” said Lena, her heart beating a little faster, “What’s going on?

—Savage’s army. They’re here.”

It was as if the world had stopped moving, the only sound coming to her ears was the one of her heart crashing rapidly against her chest as if it wanted to get out. She could barely breathe, her body was stiff. That was how it would begin, Lena thought, that’s how she would lose it all again, with three simple words: “they’re here.”

 

\--------

 

They had almost run toward the Council room, Kara silently cursing human slowness. If she could have just taken Lena in her arms, like she had done during their wedding ceremony, they would have arrived ages ago! She knew they could wait a few minutes but Kara could not keep the image of the thanagarian’s army marching over Krypton out of her head. What if they were too late? Come on Kara, she thought, don’t go there, they have spotted them on Argo’s shores, that’s two days from Krypton at human’s speed. They can’t attack now, we still have time to prepare!

“Now that everyone’s here, we can begin,” said Jor-El, standing at the end of a large rectangular table on which a map of Krypton and its region was lying.

Next to her uncle, Kara recognized J’onn J’onzz and a blond senator she believed was named Cat Grant. On the left side of the table were Astra, Non, Kal-El and General Lane who certainly arrived when she was fetching Lena. On the right were James, Alex and Nyssa, with whom her sister had curiously bonded. If Alex remained adamant she could not stand the assassin, Kara, during one of her late-night walks, had spotted the two of them training rather intensely.

She quickly grabbed Lena’s hand and walked her toward the other end of the table, in front of the King. The contact felt so natural that it took her a moment to realize that it was the first one that they had in the past week. As soon as she remembered, she left her wife’s hand, way too fast, however, for the movement to feel natural. She tried to find something to grab in order to save appearances but the damage was done and she was now even more embarrassed. Rao, pull yourself together she thought, now is not the time! Thankfully, when her uncle started talking, her mind forgot about Lena and was completely focus on the war to come.

“An hour ago, said Jor-El, we received the message that a man in a black armor had been spotted on Argo’s shore. We have every reason to believe it was one of Savage’s men.

—Wait, interrupted General Lane, it was just one guy or have we spotted the rest of the army?

—Maybe if you listen and wait until our King is finished you’ll have your answer… Lane.”

Lucy’s father was glaring at Non, apparently furious the kryptonian had dared to scold him like a child. It was not the first time Kara had seen something like this occurs. The two generals were known for their strained relationship and short temper. On the surface it might look as if they could not stand each other but Kara knew that they respected and cared for one another. At least that’s what their behavior suggested each time they had one too many cup of wine…

“Generals, please, we don’t have time for your bickering, said Astra, her voice cold, already tired of the two men.

—As I was going to say, continued her uncle not even looking at his generals, thanks to our informant, we came to the conclusion that the man was not alone. The shores are full of large, porous, rocks, an ideal place to hide a hundred maybe even a few thousands men.

—And who’s this informant of yours, asked Lane loudly, cause I don’t believe that a General in his right mind would ask his men to stay inside of wet rocks for days. That’s a pile of crap and you gotta know it!”

Even Kara had to admit that the general was not wrong. It seemed ridiculous to consider that potentially hundreds, if not thousands, of men were hiding behind rocks! With the wind, the wetness, the lack of food, she could not imagine someone actually pulling this off. Not counting on the fact that at least somebody should have noticed an entire fleet approaching!

“Except he’s not a general and that’s no ordinary men,” said Nyssa, unperturbed, “they’ve been trained to stand even harsher conditions.

—And who are you?” asked Non, now staring at the assassin, silently judging her.

“I am Nyssa Al Ghul, daughter of Ra’s Al Ghul, the man whose army is a couple of days from this place.

—Nice,” said General Lane louder than necessary, “Metropolis, the Luthor, now this… Might as well open our doors for these guys!

—General Enough,” cried out J’onn, his fist crashing against the table, surprising the audience, “believe it or not, but you’re not the only capable person around this table. We have done our work. Everyone here can be trusted. Now do yours and stop questioning what already has been checked!”

Kara could see that the general wanted to reply, but she was not the only one as Senator Grant looked at the man sternly, and before he could add something she said: “Good, now we can finally think about a plan. Not that I’m not enjoying this little banter but if I wanted to waste my time I’ll go watch Arthur Curry talk to fishes. At least the view would be enjoyable. Now let’s find a way to kick these thanagarian’s asses, shall we?”

She didn’t know much about the woman but she was already impressed. Not everyone could, successfully, silence the general.

“Nyssa,” asked Alex, her voice calm, not even looking at the people gathered around the table, “do you think there’s a chance they’ll be here soon?

—That’s not like my father,” replied Nyssa, her eyes locked on her sisters before turning her face toward the rest of them, “if he was ready to attack, he wouldn’t have risked losing the element of surprise. No … if he’s setting a camp that means that there are more to come…

—Actually,” said Kal-El, his eyes narrowing as realization stroked, “this could explain why we weren’t warned by Atlantis or Themyscira. If he brought his army using just a ship or two at a time…

—… They could have pass through unnoticed,” cried out Kara, her mind putting two and two together.

“Wait,” said Lena, who, until now, had been deep in her thoughts, as if she was manufacturing a plan as new information were coming in. “If the entire army has not arrived yet, why don’t we go there! Face a part of their army instead of the full force!

—I wouldn’t do that,” said Nyssa, her voice harsh and the tone cold.

“Yeah, I bet you won’t,” replied James, glaring at the assassin.

The air inside the room was heavy. James, Non, and General Lane all wore the same expression of defiance and she could feel the tension between them Nyssa and Alex who was now giving James the same look she gave her every time she raided the kitchen before the meal was served: like he was about to get a scolding… Kal-El, on the other hand, was deep in his thoughts, much like his father. The others were just waiting for Nyssa to speak. The silence was suffocating. Kara was beyond thankful when Nyssa, ignoring James’s remark, continued her speech.

“If he has chosen these shores it’s because they can hide. Don’t forget, they’re assassins. They know how to make themselves invisible. For all we know it could be his plan. Let one get caught to lure us in…

—You think it’s an ambush?” asked Kara whose heart was beating faster as the conversation went.

“I think we can’t rule out that possibility…

—And how do we know you’re not just stalling so that your father has time to wait for the rest of his army?” asked Kal-El. His voice was calm, but with the way he looked at Nyssa and with his strong arms crossed on his chest, Kara knew her cousin was suspicious despite J’onn words of reassurance.

“You don’t,” said Nyssa, her eyes meeting with the ones of the former Prince, her body not even flinching. “But this location? It’s an assassin’s wet dream. Plenty of places to hide. Plenty of places to trap. They’ll pick your men one by one and you won’t see them coming…”

“And what about our allies?” asked Kara, letting the assassin some time breathe. “Are we to expect reinforcement?

—Themyscira is too far,” answered Non his arms crossed, not even looking at his niece as he stated their situation, “same as Atlantis and I would not expect anything from Daxam…

—And what about Metropolis?” asked Senator Grant, turning toward Lena whose body immediately became tensed beside her.

“Don’t count on them,” was all Lena replied. At this moment, Kara didn’t care about their argument, she only wanted to make her wife know that she had her back. Without hesitation, she grabbed Lena’s hand firmly. The latter glanced at her for only a second before tightening her hold on Kara’s welcoming hand.

“But,” started Alex, blinking, as she failed to get a grasp of a situation that was lost on her, “the treaty…

—My mother is a snake,” said Lena, with spite and disdain, “she does not care about the treaty. She won’t attack us, she’s no fool but I highly doubt she would send Lockwood and his soldiers of liberty to defend Krypton. And even in the eventuality that she would, the aristocrats won’t support her decisions. And without them: no army.

—So what are you doing here hum?” asked Non his voice loud, his posture aggressive. “What’s the point of all this if Metropolis is useless?

—The point is we don’t have to fight on several fronts,” answered General Lane, surprising everyone.

“So we’re on our own, stated Kal-El, his eyes on the map.

—We are,” concluded Jor-El.

After that, they talked for a few more hours, reviewing every scenario they could think of. When the sun was finally setting they had come up with only one decent plan: patrol and wait for Ra’s Al Ghul’s men to go out of hiding, may it be with the entirety of his army.

Kara hated this. Knowing that an army was at their door and not doing anything about it was beyond frustrating. She just wanted to grab her sword and be done with it, not wait for her death without any idea when it would come. The uncertainty of it all made her want to scream. What was the point of having intels if they couldn’t act on them?

So, as soon as they were over, she stormed out of the room, without even looking at her friends and family. Only when she heard Lena behind her did she slow down. With her hands tighten into fists, she tried to control the violent waves of emotion passing through her. Come on, just breathe, she thought, you got this … you got this…

When they arrived near the now familiar double door, Kara’s body was less tensed. Her hands were now resting, flat, beside her. If her posture was still a bit stiff, Kara hopped that she had been successful in hiding most of her turmoils. The last thing she wanted was to break down in front of Lena.

 

\--------

 

When they got back to their living room, both her and Kara were quite shaken. She wanted to reach for her wife, find comfort in her presence. She wanted to make sure she was all right, let her know she was not alone, but she didn’t. Instead they had just faced each other in silence, Kara not even looking at her. She almost did after a few seconds, and Lena could have sworn she wanted to hug her. And she wished she had. Because at this moment, she wouldn’t have said no. She wanted that embrace, she needed it. But instead of putting her arms around Lena, she had crossed them around her own chest, protectively. And after giving her a slight smile, she had walked away inside of her room, and Lena had left her.

So here she was, alone, staring at the white stones of the wall in front of her. Solitude always brought her comfort, but after a few minutes, Lena has had to admit that her empty room was becoming suffocating. The silence was loud and, sited on her wooden chair, her knees against her chest, Lena felt lonely. When she heard someone knocking at her door, her heartbeat became faster and she almost jumped to open it, hoping to find her wife on the other side. But instead of blue, a pair of brown eyes was looking at her. It was Sam.

“Hey Lena, I know you can’t tell me anything about what was said, you know, about the war, but I just wanted to let you know that if you want to talk about how you feel, well I’m here…

—Are you?”

Lena didn’t mean to say that, the words had just escaped her mouth before she has had time to react. She may have been disappointed to see her instead of Kara, but not being alone anymore was a relief and she was glad that Sam decided to come! She opened her mouth, willing to express an apology, but this time not a sound came out. She then realized that no matter how grateful she was to see her friend, she needed an explanation about their earlier conversation. She could not just pretend everything was OK…

“Yeah,” answered Sam, her eyes narrow, completely taken aback by Lena’s question, “Lee, did I do something wrong?

—Well, I should be the one to ask you. I mean, that tone you used during our last talk? I was used to hearing it from my mother … but never from you.

—What tone?”

Really? Lena could not believe it! She could not possibly think of denying what had happened! There had to be some mistakes because it was not like Sam to act like this… When she looked at her friend, her attitude confirmed her that, indeed, she was missing something as Sam seemed genuinely confused.

“The anger? The disappointment?

—What are you talking about? What disappoin… Oh Zeus,” Sam cried out, visibly realizing what Lena was referring to, “No Lee, that’s … that’s not at all what it was! I’m not angry at you! And yet alone disappointed… It’s just… I was, and still am, frustrated OK! You’re so used to things turning bad that you just refuse to let happiness in! And I can see why, not blaming you or anything! You got burned more time than I can count… But if you let your past define you, you’ll never live Lee!”

Oh, thought Lena, her mouth forming a gap, I can be such a fool sometimes… After hearing Sam’s explanation, she was relieved but at the same time she felt a bit guilty. She has heard that tone coming from Lillian’s mouth so many times that her mind went directly to that conclusion.

“I’m sorry Sam, it’s just that…

—I know,” replied Sam, waving her hands dismissively, “Forget it you dummy.”

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, the both of them relieved that this was just a misunderstanding, and happy to leave it in the past. But soon, Lena’s face became serious again.

“And what if I get burn one too many times?

—I’ll be there to pick up the ashes,” answered Sam matter-of-factly, putting one hand on Lena’s arm, “But if not, who knows? Maybe you’ll get to have a nice life after all.

—So all hopes rest on the shoulders of a careless fool.

—Oh I swear to you Lena, if that wife of yours managed to get herself killed, I’ll go to Hades’s realm and bring her back just so I can send her there myself!

—That’s not really productive, said Lena now smiling again.

—I don’t care!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a little angsty… But, to my defense, Lena has built around her walls big enough to keep an entire army of white walkers out! Hopefully now she will overcome her fears and go get the girl… And as for Kara, well, war ain’t fun (unless you write about it and like to put your characters through hell and back).


	11. Fall and rise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And why do we fall Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up.”  
> Thomas WAYNE – Batman Begins.

**T** he last ray of sunshine was far gone when Kara got out of bed. Unlike her, the rest of the palace was asleep. Gone were the sounds of footsteps on the corridors and the ones of gossips being shared between maids and members of the court alike. The constant noises made by the discussions and the laughs had been replaced by the dripping and splashing of the fountains and the howling of the wind. But, in her state of mind, Kara could not enjoy this peaceful time. She had tried to calm herself down. She had breathed deeply, tried to relax on her bed, even meditated and prayed, but nothing worked. Her heart was still pounding inside of her chest and her blood was boiling.

So instead she gave up, put up the pants that were lying on the floor beside her wardrobe, and grabbed her sword. With her kryptonite medallion in her pocket, she slowly left her bedroom, hoping that Alex and Nyssa were still on the training field. Maybe wearing down her body would ease her mind, or at least grant her some much needed sleep!

If Kara was expecting to find an empty living room, she was startled when she saw Lena leaning on the now open window. At first she seemed equally surprised to see Kara, but after a second she welcomed her with a gentle smile. Kara would have done anything to see that face this past week but, at this moment, all she wanted to do was to escape. She was way too emotional to share anything that resembled a feeling, something she was beginning to think she couldn’t avoid if she had to have a conversation with her wife.

“Oh, hi! I’m just hum … training,” Kara said, showing her sword for more emphasis.

“In the middle of the night?” asked Lena raising an eyebrow.

“Well, hum, I just need to blow off some steam … and no better way than to exercise right?

—Right,” started Lena who didn’t sound at all convinced, “Kara… I know I’ve been distant this past few days, but you can talk to me you know.”

This talk was quickly becoming frustrating as Kara could see Lena’s effort to bury the hatchet. She wanted to seize this opportunity, she really missed her, but all of this was just too much to handle in one night. She couldn’t have chosen a worst timing!

“Oh hum … thanks! But I’m OK. After an hour or two of training, I’m sure I’ll sleep like a baby!

—It’s fine if you’re not… I know I freaked out when I saw the blood on your thigh last time but it doesn’t mean that you have to keep a strong face in front of me. I am here for you Kara.

—You don’t need to worry! Just trouble sleeping that’s all. No big deal!”

Kara was digging her nails inside her palms. Anything to keep her grounded as she felt her heart beat faster and faster. She tried to force a smile, convince Lena she was fine so she could get out and fly as high as she could or just throw her sword against something. But she could see that her wife was not at all convinced by her little act. And as she started to have trouble breathing, she tried to make a, not so subtle, escape.

“I’m going now, see you tomorrow! And try to get some rest too!”

She was almost at the door when she heard Lena call her back. When she turned toward her, her body was shaking.

“Lena, I can’t…”

Kara put her hand on her chest in a vain attempt to calm her heart who was tightening inside of her. She felt her blood pulsating throughout her body, beating against her skin. She could barely breathe and was doing her best to stop her tears from falling.  _Rao, please, not now!_  But it was too late. All the accumulated pressures of the last weeks were becoming too much to contain. As waves of conflicting emotions made their ways inside her mind, Kara exploded and threw her fist into the nearest wall.

Instead of the sound of stones falling on the ground, she could hear loud cracks coming from her fingers. She had forgotten about the medallion inside of her pocket. She could feel the pain irradiate from her hand as warm blood was dripping from her knuckles. Now on her knees, she was holding her right wrist, her salty tears mixing with the blood. Kara cried, but she couldn’t tell why. She didn’t know what she felt anymore, just that she needed to let it out. However, something inside her mind was still urging her to control her emotions, to bottle them back up. She only gave up when she felt two arms tightening around her. In the warmth of Lena’s embrace she finally found the strength to let it go.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine, I’m here,” whispered Lena, her hand caressing the back of her head, which was now resting on her shoulder. “Just breathe Kara, breathe.”

Slowly, she felt her body relax. Her heart and breathing were following the same rhythm as Lena’s. She let her warmth and touch sooth her soul, her whispers and breath sooth her mind. She couldn’t tell how much time had passed before they broke out of their embrace, just that she was missing Lena’s touch and had wanted to get back in her welcoming arms the second she has left them.

“Are you feeling better?” Lena asked, her voice low, her right hand on her forearm.

“Yeah … yeah… Sorry by the way, I don’t usually do that…

—Don’t apologize. It’s OK to let go sometimes. I would never expect you to hide how your feel, you know? No matter how bad it is. Whether we wanted it to happen this way or not, we are family now. I may not have the best record in that department, but I’m pretty sure that means that I’m here for you…”

Kara looked at Lena, her mouth forming a small gap. She held the tears that were forming in her eyes, afraid she wouldn’t be able to stop them from falling.  _Family_. Lena was her family. The more she repeated the word inside of her head, the more she liked the sound of it.

“Lena… I… Thank you. I wouldn’t have thought you would consider us … well, family.

—Look,” Lena said, pinching her lower lip, her arms now crossed protectively against her chest, “I know I’ve been distant this past week but… But those were just my fears talking. I care about you. I told you, I like you Kara and yes as crazy as it sounds you are my family now. I guess when I saw you last time, with that much blood on you, it’s just made the war and everything real and I was… I was…

—… afraid of losing this and get hurt again?” asked Kara, who could only relate to her wife’s fear.

“Yes…”

Lena let go of a deep breath, her shoulders went down, like they had been released of a huge weight. Her green eyes were now fixed on hers. The both of them were still on the floor, but Kara didn’t want to get up before she got one last thing out of her chest. Something in this moment made her confidant enough to bare her soul in front of her wife and she couldn’t risk letting it pass by doing something as simple as moving.

“I am too, you know,” Kara said, her voice hoarse, “Afraid. I am too.

—Kara…

—I’ve lost my parents to the war, I’ve lost Lois… Adding another name to the list of people, I might lose terrifies me. But someone recently told me that I should take the risk.

—That’s funny,” Lena said, a nervous chuckle escaping her lips, “someone told me the same thing…

—Would listening to them make us crazy?

—Probably,” Lena answered, smiling for the briefest of time before becoming serious again. “But are you willing to?”

A week ago, Kara wouldn’t have known how to answer that question but watching Lena, on her knees, with her, calling her family after seeing her cracks, witnessing her fall, made her realize that she knew how to respond. She had made her feel safe when she was about to break. She had found comfort in her arms. And even during their argument, being with her was never hard. As her eyes laid on her wife, the moonlight illuminating her pale face in the most beautiful way, Kara’s doubts seemed to fly out of the open window.

“Yeah,” she answered, with a new-found determination, “you know what? I am!”

Lena was biting her lower lip in a way that Kara was starting to recognize meant either excitement or doubt. But with the bright smile now forming on her face, she knew it was the former. Her cheeks were turning a light pink as Kara was staring at her, not at all ashamed. The green in her eyes was slowly disappearing as her pupils grew wider and wider. Kara’s heart was beating faster, this time not from fear. Her breathing became heavy and she felt her head get closer to Lena’s face, as if drawn by some magnetic field. She put her hands on the floor, but when she tried to push on them to move her body toward Lena, she felt a steering pain coming from her hand!  _Oh Rao, it hurts so much!_

She had forgotten about her hand but was now painfully reminded of her injury. Whatever was happening between her and Lena was gone, her wife now standing up in front of her, a frown on her face. She offered Kara her hand, helping her get back up. She took a moment to acknowledge it as she was focused on the blood that was flowing again from her reopened wounds.

“OK, get up,” said Lena, making Kara look at her instead of her bloodied knuckles, “and whatever kryptonite you have on you, get rid of it now! We need to check that hand!

—Yeah, that would be a good idea… It’s ugly,” she answered, disgusted by her now visible flesh.

As soon as she took the medallion out of her pocket, Lena grabbed it and threw it away, looking almost angry at the necklace! Gently, she pushed Kara in the direction of the window and took her injured hand inside of her owns as if it was the most precious thing in the world. Now that they were standing up and lighten by the moon, Kara saw the mess she had made of Lena’s nightgown. Her left shoulder was wet, mostly from her tears, and they were several blood stains on her torso.

“Oh Rao, between the blood and the tears I completely ruined your clothes, I’m so sorry!

—Never mind that,” Lena said, not even looking at the mess that was her nightgown, staying completely focus on Kara’s hand, “I have plenty others! Now, let me find some wet cloth to wash that hand. I know you will heal soon enough but I’d rather see it cleaned.”

 

\--------

 

When Kara woke up, she noticed two very unusual things: first of all, that she was still on the couch, in a quite uncomfortable half-sited position, and second of all, that Lena’s body was resting on top of hers. They had talked so much last night about everything and nothing, from their feelings and the war, to Krypton’s culture, science and Kara’s undying love for potstickers, that she didn’t even notice when they fell asleep!

She tried her best to stay still, not willing to wake Lena up. With her head on her chest, her wife was holding her tightly, hugging Kara like she was a teddy bear or a big pillow. Kara couldn’t see much of her wife’s face, her view partly blocked by Lena’s hairs which were all over her, but from what she did see, she appeared peaceful. Kara spent the next hour bathing in Lena’s beauty, watching her raise and fall as she breathed, the sun lighting her pale skin. She gently caressed her hairs, waiting patiently for her wife to wake up, not that it required much of an effort, Kara truly enjoying the moment. It just felt so right!

“Mornin’ sunshine,” Kara whispered gently, smiling widely at a pair of sleepy green eyes.

—Humph,” Lena grumbled, slowly opening her eyes, frowning in dissatisfaction, “you’re in a way too good mood… Argh! Did we really spend all night here?”

Without even commenting on their position, Lena got up lazily and sat next to Kara. The kryptonian couldn’t help but feel disappointed, she already missed having her wife on her. Hiding her pout behind a forced smile, Kara turned toward Lena.

“Seemed so! At least what remained of the night…

—And you let me sleep on you,” said Lena, rubbing her eyes, a slight smile appearing on her faces. She was adorable! “You should have woken me up!

—Nah … you seemed peaceful. And with what I put you through last night, I think I owed you…

—You don’t owe me anything,” Lena said seriously, “I told you. That’s what family is for.”

Here was that word again! Kara didn’t think she would once be tired of hearing it.

“Did I tell you how pleasant this sound?” she asked, now beaming at her wife.

“It does have a nice ring to it,” answered Lena, biting her lower lip, her bright eyes locked on Kara. All of a sudden, her face contorted in horror upon seeing a wet stain on Kara’s shirt. “Oh I’m sorry I drooled on you! This is why you should have woken me up! I’m a messy sleeper!

—Hey,” she answered, now laughing at Lena’s overreaction, “with what I did to your nightgown, I’ll say we’re even.”

She gave her wife a reassuring smile but was blatantly ignored as Lena was focused on the state of her dress. It would have been comical if Kara didn’t feel so guilty about this…

“Oh I completely forgot! It’s even worse than I thought! If my mother could see me like this… I must look terrible!”

Even with her messy hair, sleepy face and stained clothes, terrible was the last word Kara would have used to describe Lena. If anything, seeing her wife, who was always well put together, so … perfectly imperfect, made Kara’s heart melt.

“Not even close,” she just said, relieved that Lena couldn’t hear her currently not so innocent thoughts.

“ _Right,”_ said Lena, raising one eyebrow before taking a good look at Kara, “of course you would say that, you look perfect! Zeus! Even your hairs didn’t move! And your hand is completely fine now… That’s… That’s unfair! That’s what it is!

—Blame it on my kryptonian genes,” Kara said, shrugging her shoulders unapologetically.

“Well, even kryptonians shouldn’t be immune to the morning look,” snapped back Lena, shaking her head in disbelief, “I’m sure your breath even smell like lavender, old parchments or something equally good. You’re disgusting!

—Old parchments?” asked Kara, who couldn’t help but smile at her wife, “Really?

—Don’t change the topic, Princess Zor-El!

—Hey for what it’s worth,  _Princess Zor-El_ , you still look cute, even in your mess, and that’s the real unfairness! Plus, for the record, no, kryptonians are not immune to morning breath and I definitely don’t smell like old parchment!”

Lena’s body tensed upon hearing Kara call her by her last name. And how could the latter blame her when her own heart did a small back-flip when she said it? She had tried not to put too much weight into it but it was enticing really. Having the woman shares her name, wear her bracelet, it made her feel like they belonged to each other. She didn’t know if what she felt was right or wrong but Rao did it feel good! Unfortunately, her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on the door, which startled the two women.

Kara reluctantly super-speed her way toward the door and found herself facing Lucy, not at all fazed by the sight of the grumpy kryptonian.

“Hello to you too! May I come in?” Lucy asked, pointing to the living room.

“Yeah sure…

—Oh,” her friend said in surprise when she saw Lena, who still looked like she just got out of bed, which was not entirely false. “I see. Just woke up. Together. At almost noon. I so wish I could live you two alone doing, well … whatever you were doing, but I’m afraid the rest of the world needs some of your time today…”

Lucy turned toward her, beaming, a mischievous look on her face. She muttered a small “well done” before changing back to a more serious expression.

“Luce! It isn’t what you think!

—Hey whatever. You’re married anyway so…” started Lucy before laying eyes on Lena’s nightgown. “Wait is that blood? You know what? Never mind, as long as you’re OK, I really don’t want to know!

—Lucy!!!”

She could feel her cheeks heat after hearing Lucy’s suggestion. Most of the time she admired her friend’s bluntness but right now she would have preferred a bit more subtlety. The worst part was that she knew it was only the beginning and she expected much more teasing when they’ll be with James and Alex, and it wouldn’t matter then if she was deserving of such teasing or not…

“Miss Lane,” said Lena calmly, saving both her and Kara from more comments, “who needs us, when and where?

—The King, thirty minutes sharp and Council room. And please, if you can make her arrive on time, I’ll be forever grateful! You’ll think with her super-speed she would have no problem in that department but you’ll be wrong!

—Hey, I’m here you know,” cried out Kara.

If Lucy could kill with a look, Kara was certain she would be lying on the ground right now! She swallowed the words she was about to say and just bowed her head in defeat, quickly glancing at Lena who was visibly holding a laugh.

“I will do my best, but I can’t promise a thing,” her wife answered.

“You managed to make her eat spinach, don’t sell yourself short Princess. ‘

Unbelievable! Sure, she was not wrong and if someone could make her arrive on time it’ll surely be Lena, but still….

 

_\--------_

 

Idiot! What was the point of all of this if they can’t even stay put for more than a few days! Ra’s was beyond angry! He wasn’t sure if his man had been seen but he couldn’t just hope for the best! If it was the case, Krypton had probably been already alerted by now and they were either waiting for them or marching toward them, if they were stupid enough. The element of surprise was their best advantage and now it was surely obliterated because of one drunk fool!

Surely, the place would be perfect for an ambush and maybe the kryptonians wouldn’t wait and just march toward their death… After all he and the majority of his men were assassins and their location offered many possibilities. Unfortunately, he knew that he could wait no longer than a week. Feeding his army was already hard and he had only that much Nth* ring to share with his men and keep them warm. No, he would have to think of another strategy… Assassinations were out of the way, it would sure disorganize the kryptonians enough to give his men a shot at victory but it would also put a target on their back… Looking at his ring and his kryptonite-made sword, he suddenly had an idea! After all, without true kryptonians, the battle would become much more balanced…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nth (pronounced “Ninth”) is a fictional metal in the DC universe. Two of its properties are that the metal allows its wearer to fly and it warm up their body. A few pieces of equipment of Hawkgirl and Hawkman (both from Thanagar) are made of Nth.
> 
>  
> 
> With all of the angst and pain I thought you deserved some lovey cutesy comfort scenes and fluff.


	12. El mayarah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kal-El hits a tree-trunk. Kara inhales some dust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what have I learned from this chapter? Don’t fall asleep on your keyboard, as your work might not exist anymore by the time that you wake up… But hey kids, rewriting is fun!

**H** olding the top of a pike-shaped tree trunk, Kara was aiming at the last remaining gap in their defense. She tried not to fly too fast, after all she didn’t want to put the whole thing in the ground! In one swift but controlled movement she planted the bottom of the trunk, leaving just enough wood above to complete the barricade outside the City. They had been preparing their home for almost a week now and in only a few hours, Krypton would be able to withstand even the most brutal of sieges! Not that they would let Ra’s Al Ghul’s men arrive at their doors but they couldn’t ignore the possibility of a defeat on the battlefield. And if such a thing happened, they owed it to their people to let them with some sort of a defense. 

“Well, I guess that’s the last of it,” said Kal-El, after landing next to Kara, “nice work, cousin! Now, let’s head to the forge, I’m sure two extra pairs of eyes could be useful!

—Right, but let’s go on foot, I want to check the barricade as we go. We can’t be too careful…

—Hey Kara,” he said, stopping his cousin, a determined look on his face, “we’ll get them. Krypton won’t have to use this OK? I won’t let them take another thing I hold dear…”

Kara looked at her cousin. His eyes, albeit assured, were puffy, and his face tired. He seemed to have gained a hundred years since the day she arrived at Kandor. He was now wearing a bushy beard and Kara couldn’t ignore the slight smell of alcohol coming from him. She had tried to spend some time with Kal-El during the past week, but with all the preparations and the meetings, they never managed to have a proper talk. She had learned from James that he had been avoiding him and she had noticed his absences during the meals at the Great Hall. She was starting to worry and she couldn’t pass on this opportunity to get through to him!

“Kal,” Kara said, her voice low, “it’s gonna get better you know? It hurts right now, a lot, but… You’re the strongest person I know. Literally. You will get through this!

—Kara, don’t.” 

It wasn’t a plea but an order. His muscles were tensed, his jaw clenched, she never saw her cousin this angry, at least not toward her. But she was not about to let herself get impressed by his aggressive demeanor. She could hold her ground. After all he was not the only stubborn member of the house of El!

“Look. I’ve watched you this past week and said nothing, but… You need to talk to someone! Me, James, anyone!

—What for?” he asked, now yelling at Kara, his fists clenched. “To tell me that I’ll be OK? That I’ll get ‘through this’? That the pain will be less? No! It won’t happen! I won’t let myself!

—But why?”

She knew from experience how exhausting this type of conversation could be, how it just brought more pain and anger, so she wasn’t surprised when Kal-El punched one of the trunks in frustration and broke it. But she also knew that it was necessary, that, as Alex used to say, one must get worse to get better. 

“Just let go!” cried out Kal-El, almost begging.

Kara could see he was about to break and she had to fight the urge to hold him and to never speak again about Lois and his feeling, grant him that mercy, but if it was what he wanted, it wasn’t what he needed.

“No, I won’t let go!!!” cried out Kara, tears in her eyes, “I love you!”

He approached her and only stopped when he was only a few centimeters from her face. Kara didn’t bulk.

“You want to know why?” he asked, his voice shaking, his eyes watery. 

“I do. I can’t understand what’s going on if you don’t tell me!

-BECAUSE I’M TERRIFIED OK!” Kal-El started crying. With the shoulders down, his eyes defeated, he seemed so fragile! Gone was this embodiment of strength that she knew and admired since she was a little girl. Before her wasn’t the warrior, the hero of krypton, but a man in pain. “Happy? Yes, I am afraid of one day feeling better. And guess what? Maybe I don’t want to let go of the pain!! Maybe I want to feel it, ravel in it! This pain is all I got left of her… If I don’t have it anymore, then … she’ll be gone. Forever this time.”

There it was. This fear that she knew all too well. The reason behind his absence. What kept his wounds from healing. 

“Kal,” she said, now holding her cousin in her arms. “I get it. I really do. But you are wrong. She will always be with you. In your memories, in your heart… You know, the day I realized that thinking about my parents did not hurt anymore, I hated myself. It felt like I was betraying them that I had let them go. To me I was failing them. Being happy seemed selfish. But it wasn’t. I had just moved on, and they were still with me. I still hold them dear in my heart, I still honor them. The only difference is that now I get to live, truly live, without letting my past cloud my future.

—It’s just so unfair Kara… Living when … when…

—When she’s gone… I know. I know.”

They stayed in each other’s arms for a few minutes before getting interrupted by a young page. He was fidgeting nervously, his embarrassment obvious. Kara decided to put him out of his misery, gently let go of Kal-El and gave the boy the sign for him to speak.

“Hum,” started the page, who seemed to want to be everywhere but here. “Your… Your Highness, m’lord, I… I’m sorry but our majesty send me… Got a message. Important he said. 

—Right, sure, go ahead,” said Kara, silently cursing the bad timing.

“Yeah… Hum need to go see him in the Ivory salon. Immediately he said. It’s urgent.”

The boy didn’t wait long. As soon as she let him, he started to run in the opposite direction. If it wasn’t for her cousin’s state, she would have laughed at the scene! Turning toward Kal-El she saw that he was no longer crying. His eyes were red but the worst had passed. He forced a shy smile and nodded at her.

“I’ll be fine Kara… Thank you.

—Anytime. Stronger together remember?” she said, reminding him of their family’s motto.

“El mayarah,” he answered with a smile before gathering himself. “Hum, we should get going.

—You’re right,” she said, happy to move forward, even though she had this feeling that her happiness wouldn’t last long. “I didn’t like that message…

—Me neither.”

  


  


\--------

  


The Ivory salon, unlike the rest of the palace, was covered in a shiny white material. Kara remembered the story told by her father when she was a kid of an old kryptonian king who, in a moment of rage, completely melted the stones giving the room its unique aspect. Seeing her uncle pacing back and forth between his large carved desk and a wooden chair in a record speed, Kara was wondering if he could produce enough heat to melt the floor. 

“Father,” said Kal-El, loudly enough to interrupt Jor-El, “you asked to see us?

—Kara, son, I’ll ask you to sit but I fear we don’t have time to get comfortable.

—They are marching toward Krypton aren’t they?” asked Kara, wasting no time. Her stomach was forming a knot.

“When?” simply asked her cousin, with a stoic tone that sounded so inappropriate for Kara. Was it what she would become? So used to going from battlefield to battlefield that the prospect of deaths and pain won’t even seem to faze her? She knew that her cousin was not immune to the fear brought from war, but if she was to only judge from his appearance, she would have never guessed it. He was calm and steady when she could barely manage to keep her hands from shaking.

“You’re living in a couple of hours, time for us to gather the men. I already warn Non and Lane, they’re handling the army. You two just prepare yourself and say your goodbyes.”

She tried to emulate Kal-El and react with grace and poise but with her muscles tensed and the sick feeling that came from her stomach, Kara seriously doubted her ability to hide her fear. Thankfully if the men noticed anything they didn’t say a word and let her exit the room with her pride intact. Leaving Kal with his father, she walked toward the library. She needed to see Lena.

She didn’t use her speed, using the extra time to calm herself down. She knew her wife was already nervous about all of this, she didn’t want to add her own anxiety. When she arrived in the circular room, she wasn’t stressed anymore, at least not visibly. 

“Ah Princess Zor-El,” said Brainy, his presence on her left side surprising her. “Your timing could not be more perfect! I mean … it could be, obviously, but I am learning to use inaccuracy in my language. I have been told that being a barbarian would improve my social skills.

—Brainy I’m sorry to interrupt but I really need to speak to Lena.” Kara didn’t like to be so rude but she really have no time to spare and as much as she respected the coluan, his diatribes could last an insane amount of time!

“I understand,” he simply replied, to Kara’s relief. “I would rather also talk about this 3.84th level intellect than mister Schott… Can you believe he thought his formula for this new alloy we are working on was actually better than my own? Him? Preposterous… Anyway, I will go fetch her. We will be here in about 2 minutes and 17 seconds.” 

As promised, Brainy and Lena were soon in front of her, Kara’s wife welcoming her with a bright smile that almost made her worries vanish. As soon as they arrived, Brainy nodded formerly at Kara and left the two women alone without even saying a word!

“And you said you managed to befriend him?” asked Kara, not yet accustomed to the coluan’s behavior. She knew his kind were just fond of efficiency and only saw the most basic social acts as nonsense, but between knowing this fact and witnessing its execution there was a huge difference! 

“I’ll admit he’s hard to get to know but he’s actually a real sweetheart! Plus, having someone not caring about appearances and good words is refreshing! With him at least, you get exactly what you see.

—Right… I’ll trust you on that one!”

Lena rolled her eyes at her. After putting on her most innocent face, she managed to steal a smile out her wife. They looked at one another for a few seconds each one lost in the other’s eyes. Unfortunately it didn’t take long for reality to catch up to them and soon Lena’s expression became serious again.

“He said you wanted to talk to me?”

Kara let out a loud sight. Well, it’s not like you can run from it, she thought. 

“Yeah, hum, why don’t we go for a walk?

—Sure…” Lena answered, her eyes narrow, looking suspiciously at Kara.

They walked silently along the walls of the empty corridor, Kara trying to find a way to announce her departure. She ran multiple scenarios inside her head but none of the words that came to her were enough to ease Lena’s fears. 

“Lena…” she started, after coming to the conclusion that they would be no right ways to break the news.

“You’re living now…”

Lena stopped and was now facing Kara. They were no trace of fear or anger on her, just resignation. They both knew this moment would come after all. But, for Kara, this knowledge did not make things any easier. And even if she had come to accept it, she could see that Lena shared her pain, or at least that’s what she wanted to believe. 

“I wish I could stay,” she said, giving a sad smile to her wife. 

“But we both know you can’t.” Her voice sounded so low, almost a whisper. Not that Kara had any trouble hearing it, but she was so accustomed to Lena owning each and every word that came out of her mouth, that having her shy away like this made her heart ache. 

“Our people need me,” Kara said apologetically. 

“And they need me to let you go…”

There was no bitterness in her voice, just blatant honesty. If they had one thing in common, Kara noticed, it was putting their people’s needs in front of their own. This was the reason they got married and this would be why they’ll face that war. Kara thanked Rao for that, as leaving was already hard enough. 

“Look at us”, she said, cupping Lena’s face, her thumb caressing her cheek tenderly, “who would have guess that a Luthor and an El would work so well?

—Be careful OK?” asked Lena, taking Kara’s hand as soon as it left her cheek. “This team only works when there’s the both of us.

—And I thought you were going to say that you’ll miss me…”

Kara gave Lena a coy smile. But, instead of a witty remark or playful expression she was met by an intense look that she couldn’t quite decipher. Still staring at her, Lena took Kara’s other hand inside her own and got even closer from her wife. In response, Kara felt the heat radiate from her cheeks and her heart pound inside of her chest. 

“Well, I figured it was a given.”

Slowly, Lena leaned toward her face, her green eyes closing as she was nearly in contact with her mouth. Kara took a second to enjoy the proximity, the rising heat of their skins, the flowery smell, the hotness of her breath against her parted lips... It was exhilarating. As their tongues met for the first time, the rest of the world vanished. Gone was the palace and the war. Gone were the throne and all of its duties. There was only Lena and the taste of her tongue dancing with her own the time of a kiss. 

With their hands still intertwined, the two women parted, their breath heavy, their lips wet. 

“I’ll miss you too,” said Kara, her voice hoarse. Lena's face was still only a few centimeters from hers, her eyes never leaving Kara's. In a swift motion, Kara put her hands around her waist, pressing Lena’s body against hers. With urgency, she pressed her lips against the ones of her wife. They kissed with a new-found passion, chills running down Kara’s body, a tickling sensation coming from her lower abdomen. She only broke the kiss when Lena went out of breath and reluctantly pulled away, afraid she would get too lost in her wife to even care about the upcoming battle. 

“You’d better come back to me Kara Zor-El,” said Lena, her face pink, still trying to catch out her breath.

“Always.”

She knew she could not guaranty that but at this moment, she didn’t care. Now that she had been given a taste of what her life with Lena could be, she was willing to fight both Scylla and Charybdis if it meant getting more of it! 

  


\-------

  


They had been marching for almost a day now. Before her were ranks and ranks of hoplites wearing the same red armor, with the same crest on their chest, an army of hope about to bring death and destruction… The rhythm of her heart mimicked the cadence of their footstep, beating against her chest as boots beat against the ground. Soon they’ll face, Ra’s Al Ghul’s men and this drumming sound will be replaced by the one of cries, of flesh tearing, shields falling and prayers. But right now she tried to focus on this steady beat.

Beside her Non and Kal-El had stopped talking, James, who, as her guardian, was given one of the only two Nth rings of the City, allowing him to fight alongside true kryptonians, had barely said a word since they left off Krypton, except for the occasional piece of advice. Therefore, Kara was left alone with only her thoughts.

She remembered her last words with her close ones. Alex had been surprisingly chill about this, even though she suspected her of having only pretended to be fine, faking a confidence she didn’t really have, and daring the universe to prove her wrong. She did complain about not being granted permission from Nyssa to accompany her into battle, but Kara for once, didn’t share her annoyance, thanking Rao that the assassin had taken her under her wing and kept her safe in Kandor. Being an apprentice once again was sure hard on her sister, but after seeing her with Nyssa in multiple occasions, Kara came to the conclusion that whatever Alex could say, this whole situation wasn’t entirely unpleasant for her…

Her goodbyes with Lucy had been much harder. Tears had flowed and several threats were exchanged. Apparently, playing the hero would get her a life without potstickers. Kara knew Lena would have laughed at the face she had made but Lucy’s words really resonated with her and dread did run through her body. But, surprisingly, the worst part came after, when she took her between her arms and started sobbing. “ _I’ve already lost one sister, I’m not willing to lose another cause of a stupid war. You heard me meathead?_ ”, Kara remembered her saying. That was the most vulnerable she ever saw Lucy, so, of course, she started crying too. When the youngest Lane was certain her message came across, they parted ways, both women quite shaken afterward.

On her left, her uncle’s voice brought her to the present.

“How do you feel my niece?” Non asked, watching her closely.

Well, the farther down the road they went the more she wanted to throw up and head back. She guessed bad could pretty much describe how she felt at that moment. She was no longer a proud warrior of Krypton, heir to the crown, but a scared girl who had never set foot on the battlefield and whose only memories of war were ones of loss.

“Honestly?” she asked, “Afraid.”

—Good,” said Non, nodding slightly at a dumbfounded Kara. That was absolutely not the answer she expected!

“Good?” she asked, her eyebrows raised high.

Seeing the surprised expression of his niece, Non chuckled. His reaction confused Kara even more.

“Yes,” he said, looking fondly at her, “fear is what keeps you alive on the battlefield.

—I thought bravery was what mattered on the battlefield?”

Her answer was quick, but so was her uncle who just burst into an earthy laugh the second she finished the sentence. Kara couldn’t help herself and laugh alongside the man. She didn’t know why, maybe they just needed to relieve some pressure, or maybe she had just said something incredibly stupid, but she did not wish to know. With the war against Metropolis, it had been awhile since they both shared a moment like this one. She had missed that and just wanted to enjoy it. Unfortunately, the moment passed and her uncle was soon wearing his usual stoic expression.

“That too,” he finally answered. “But mind you little one, bravery is not the absence of fear. On the contrary. One can only be brave if one is afraid. No fear leads to recklessness and recklessness to death. Krypton doesn’t need another dead hero, but a smart leader.

—You sound just like Lucy…

—Is that so? Hum, I guess old Lane did something right with his daughters at least…”

Kara rolled her eyes at her uncle. She wanted to reply but her attention got caught by one of their scouts who was flying toward them.

“General, Your Highness,” he said, after landing in front of Non, “I spotted the thanagarians two kilometers away. They’re about 10,000 heavy infantry, armed with kryptonite made spears. 2,000 archers, some, I’d say 500, have javelins, kryptonite point. 5 horses carrying bags can’t see what was in them. I send Kann-Ur inform General Lane sir.”

The man had barely finished when a loud “Halt!” resonated in the plain. A second later, as one man, the hoplites stopped their march. Kara saw thousands of them took their shields from behind their backs, preparing their spears, waiting for the battle to begin. Beside her, her uncle was already moving, ready to give his orders.

“SHIELD UP!”

Mimicking the human troupe, Kara and the hundred true kryptonians that composed that branch of their army, followed Non’s command and stood in position, ready to take off, barely bothered by the weight of the large piece of wood in their hand or the armor made of lead on their backs.

“OFF THE GROUND NOW!”

They flew graciously about 50 meters above the rest of their army, one line slightly higher than the other, their eyes fixed on the horizon, their position allowing them to see Ra’s Al Ghul’s men turn toward them. With their armor they couldn’t use their speed as it would probably melt the material, the only true protection they had against kryptonite. So they waited for their enemy to be close enough to use their heat vision instead. All knew that as soon as kryptonite arrows would pierce the sky they would have to hide behind their lead painted shields. They were also aware of the danger of flying above the enemy’s lines as they had learned their lesson the hard way during the war with Metropolis. So they knew that as deadly as their vision was, it could only be used for a short amount of time. But they were planning on using that advantage to the maximum, wiping out the first ranks and reducing their higher number.

As she waited for her uncle’s command, Kara’s blood was pumping in her veins, her heart was pounding inside of her chest. Soon. She was breathing loudly. Her muscles were contracted. She could feel the heat radiating from the bodies around her. Any second now. As adrenaline was fueling her body, she clenched her hand on her shield. And there it began.

“FIRE!”

Hundreds of red beams hit the ground, burning everything and everyone they touched. The scene was atrocious. She could hear them yell, crying for mercy as their flesh melted. She just wanted to close her eyes and run away. But she couldn’t. She had to see as hundreds of men died in agony, she had to hear their screams, let the smell of burning flesh hit her nostrils, knowing that she was the one to inflict this pain on them. She had to bear it and fight her need to throw up and cry. Her people couldn’t afford her compassion. If she had to be a monster to save them, that’s what she would become, as much as she hated it. And then she understood. War was not about honor or bravery. These belonged to civilized men, but here, they were no longer men but enraged animals… Suddenly, she saw them, about ten men flying, holding huge bags in their hands. Her mind forgot about her turmoils and focused on the unexpected turn of events. Before any kryptonian had time to react, the flying thanagarians threw their bags toward them.

“SHOOT AT THE BAGS!” yelled Non who had regained his place next to her.

“No!” she cried out seeing what escaped from a small hole in one of the bags. “WAIT!”

But it was too late. And as the green powder made contact with her skin and went inside of her as she breathed, Kara was screaming in pain! Her blood seemed to boil and she felt like she was burning from the inside! It was excruciating! The air was barely filling her lungs. She was heavy and just wanted to take off her cuirass and let go of her shield! Her vision was blurry and she could only hear the sound of her heart beating with intensity. Rao, it hurts! Suddenly she felt the air move around her. She was falling!! The adrenaline from the fall gave her back just enough control over her body to see dozens of javelins making their way toward her. She tried to raise her shield in a last attempt to save her life but it was just too heavy and the ground was now so close!

  



	13. Requiem for a warrior.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me.. Do you bleed?"   
> Batman to Superman in Batman V. Superman: Dawn of Justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After last week cliffhanger and a longer wait than usual (sorry, exams), here's the next chapter!

**S** he waited for the impact and the shooting pain but they never came. Instead she felt a strong arm envelop her waist and a loud cry resonate next to her. She was quickly put back on the ground where was displayed the shadow of the large shield raised above her head. Now behind the lines of hoplites, she was safe.

“Come on Kara! Hold on! I’m getting you out of here!”

She ignored James’s words and pulled out of his arms. Kara tried to stand up on her own, fighting the effects of kryptonite. She had to go back into battle! They were still too many of them, her people needed her! But her knees were unable to support her, she had no strength left. She clenched her fists, partly in frustration and partly to keep herself from tearing her own skin. Her lungs were still burning, the pain unbearable. Resigned, she let James held her, tears running down her cheeks. Her fight was over for now…

As soon as she let herself go, James walked them both out of the battlefield alongside the surviving true kryptonians who, just like her, were held by human soldiers. Suddenly, Kara felt like she had been struck by lightning! Her heart beat faster, her muscles were tensed and she was scanning her surroundings, desperately trying to see the silhouettes of Kal-El and Non. They had to be alive, she thought, they have survived so much worst! She let out a deep breath when she saw her cousin’s signature blue armor being dragged by two men, one of which was putting all of his weight on his spear, barely able to support himself, his cape trailing on the ground behind him. Despite the situation, she smiled, relieved to see that her family had made it. But this relief did not last long as she heard James grunt next to her.

“James,” she managed to whisper, the pain making it so much harder to talk, “are you OK?”

But instead of an answer she heard him growl. She could see that his muscles were contracted and sweat was drooling on his skin. Something wasn’t right. Kara didn’t have to search for long to find the cause of her friend’s suffering. Blood was trickling from his left thigh, the light flow never ending, the constant pressure on the wound keeping it open. Kara couldn’t help but feel responsible. He probably got hit by a javelin trying to protect her. If he didn’t have to shield her body alongside his own, he could have escaped unscathed.

“James…” she said, her voice low, unable to look at her friend, guilt taking its toll on her.

“I’ll be fine Kara,” James answered. He smiled at her, trying to hide his pain, but his efforts were in vain as Kara could see the strain on James’s face. “We need to focus on getting you out of here. The rest doesn’t matter.”

She wanted to argue and get her friend to stop and tend to his wound but with the constant fire burning inside of her, she knew he was right. It felt incredibly selfish and she hated it, but from what she got about war so far, the right call was rarely the good one.

She knew there couldn’t be more than two minutes that have past but it felt like hours before the air became breathable again. Men and women were starting to gather near them, lying on the dry grass. Some hoplites were running, quickly bringing water toward the improvised camp, the first ones already trying to rinse off the kryptonite dust from the body of the true kryptonians that they brought. As soon as she was sited on the ground, James teared a piece of his tunic, moving as fast as he could to help her get rid of the green powder on her body.

Now that she could breathe more freely, it was difficult for her to ignore the strong scent of ashes and burned flesh. Her stomach contracted and she started to gag. Kara barely had time to turn over before throwing up on the ground. Despite adding another foul smell to the ambient air, she instantly felt better, the burning in her lungs lessened. It must have evacuated part of the dust, she thought.

A few seconds later James came back, his now completely soaked piece of tunics in one hand and a gourd in the other. He carefully helped her wipe the kryptonite from her skin and her hairs, trying to respect her boundaries as much as he could. Each time the cloth left her skin, more and more energy seemed to fuel her body. When they finally got to rinse her hairs, her armor was no longer crushing her and her muscles were not straining to perform any kind of movement anymore. With her strength coming back, her senses became more acute. She could finally hear the sounds of footsteps coming from the thanagarian army. They were approaching but were still about 10 minutes from their position, a fact that surprised Kara to no end. With all that have happened and the agonizing pain, she refused to believe that less than fifteen minutes had passed!

“James,” she cried out, “we still have time to join the others, we must go back!

—No, we don’t.”

Kara turned her head to the left where stood Non, looking at her with his piercing gray eyes. His voice was powerful, his posture authoritative. It wasn’t her uncle speaking but the general and his decision was final. Kara clenched her fists and swallowed bitterly the words she was about to say.

“I know it’s frustrating my niece,” he continued, his voice softer, his posture more relaxed,” but as long as the air is filled with kryptonite we will only be a liability on the field.”

Of course she knew he was right but it was still hard for her to admit it. What good having all of these abilities was if she still had to stand on the side, watching her men die, powerless to do anything?

“Jimmy,” said another familiar voice coming from behind her, interrupting her moment with Non. “You should take care of that injury, it looks nasty…”

Kal-El was now by her side, tearing his red cape and giving a piece of it to James, as if it was just an ordinary cloth. But it wasn’t. Only a handful of people were allowed to wear one. It was a symbol made for heroes, a way to honor the fiercest defenders of Krypton. As crowned princess of the City, Jor-El had one made for her, but she had always refused to wear it, feeling like she didn’t earn that right yet.

She looked at Non and her cousin, still regal despite their pale faces and overall weakened state, their cape, or what remained of it, floating behind them. They were calm, taking the time to assess the situation, as if thousands of spears weren’t making their way toward their army, their mind seeming totally immune to fear and distress. If she managed to take part in their conversation, their attitude was kilometers away from her own! With her muscles as tensed as a bow string, her heart trying to find a way out of her chest and her ever-changing emotions, Kara couldn’t help but find the two men’s reaction surreal!

“Olsen!” cried out Non as soon as James finished cleaning and bandaging his wound. “Find Lane and tell him to arrange his line of battle so that it stretches the length of this assholes. Tell him to reinforce the wings and charge, full speed!

—Non,” said Kal-El, his eyes wide, looking at her uncle like he was a mad man, “you can’t be serious? It will totally weaken our center! And… Running?

—We can’t join the fight and protect them against the thanagarians archers, nor can we contain them. This way, we’ll have an advantage.

—Kara, please tell him how crazy he’s sounding right now!”

Kara looked at her uncle with wide eyes. She wanted to believe in him but it was hard not to side with Kal. The whole point of a phalanx was to keep the formation tight enough to form a wall of spears and shields. Running would just create holes in the formation, making the first lines vulnerable. In all of her readings, Kara had never once seen the mention of such a strategy being used!

“With our number,” continued her uncle, his eyes locked in hers, “keeping our strategy is suicidal. If we don’t take that risk, we may as well run back toward Krypton and face the eventuality of a siege.

—Which we can hold!” cried out Kal-El in frustration.

“Maybe… But if we do not fight, I look to see a great disturbance at Krypton which will shake men’s resolutions, and then I fear they will submit themselves. But, if we fight the battle before any unsoundness show itself among our citizens, … we are well able to overcome the enemy. With you it rests Kara, either to run and risk bringing Krypton to slavery, or fight and secure its freedom.1”

At least in Krypton they would be able to fight, she thought. It was pretty unlikely that the thanagarians possessed more bags of kryptonite dusts and even if they did her men would not get tricked a second time. But when she looked toward the lines of hoplites, still waiting, shield in hand, a dark thought crossed her mind. She knew how bloody a retreat could be. With their enemy that close, hundreds if not thousands of their men would die, unable to distance themselves from their archers.

“James, go tell Lane.”

It was now she that Kal-El was staring at with incredulity. His eyes were narrow and his mouth was forming a small gap. She couldn’t blame him, after all she was herself convinced that this was madness, but she needed to believe in her people, she had to keep hope.

“Right away!” cried out James, nodding at her with gravitas.

“Good,” said Non, now looking at her friend, “and Olsen? Tell him that if I’m willing to borrow a line from one of his books, he better not screw that one up and put his temper to good use…

—I will General.”

And just like that it was done. They were no turning back, she thought. No matter what happened, this battle would be remembered for centuries to come! She only prayed Rao that it wouldn’t be as the day Krypton fell…

“What now?” she asked her uncle, watching as James’s silhouette approached the first line of the phalanx where General Lane commanded his men.

“Now we wait.”

 

\--------

 

Kara was now fifty meters above the ground between her uncle and her cousin, watching as the thanagarians marched toward them. Her arms were heavy, her heart was pounding inside her chest, the small amount of kryptonite left on her allowed her palms to sweat. She was nervous. The line of the phalanx was larger now but the latter had lost its depth, especially on the center. Sam Lane had followed her uncle’s plan and reinforced his wings, letting the rest of the phalanx vulnerable. It was a huge risk, and she made it happen…

The enemy was now closing the distance between the two armies. Moving on the right side of his phalanx, Lane yelled words of encouragement to his troupe: “ **Today, we’ll either die as free men or survive as victors, for Rao’s forbid we come back in shame! These men think they can take our wives and children from us. Fools! They think they can kill us. Let show them than kryptonians don’t bleed!** ”. And as one, the hoplites hit their spears against the ground, three times, making the earth shake underneath them. In sync, the first line lowered their weapon, ready to charge. And when the thanagarians were about a hundred meters from their position, they ran.

Kara watched the scene in amazement. With their training she knew that hoplites were able to run despite the weight of their equipment, nevertheless her eyes couldn’t fully believe what they were seeing. And she was not the only one as the thanagarians seemed taken aback, some of their men marching backward in fear. She heard a loud voice coming from the back of their army and, seconds later, the first volley of arrows made its way toward the kryptonians soldiers. But all they hit was the ground. With the speed of the hoplites, aiming them was nearly impossible, so when they finally charged at the enemy, no one even had a scratch on their body.

It only took Lane’s men a minute before forming back the phalanx. Their shields were able to withstand the most brutal assaults and if some had perished during the first charge, now the thanagarians were struggling to hit them. Their spears seemed longer and the kryptonians used this benefit to the maximum, staying out of their enemy’s range, piercing thanagarians skins while keeping their weapon at bay using their shields. The sounds of grunts and cries were now filling the plain. She could hear as woods and metal made contact with one another and smell a sickeningly sweet metallic scent as blood was being spilled on the burnt ground.

If the center of the phalanx had difficulties holding their position, the wings already seemed to gain ground over the thanagarians. Kara looked at her uncle in admiration. His plan was working! He smiled at her tenderly then laugh when he turned toward Kal-El. Her cousin was so in shock that she wouldn’t be surprised if his jaw managed to hit the ground! But something took her attention away. The same men that had thrown the bags of kryptonite earlier were back with what looked like stones in their hands!

“Uncle we need to do something!” she cried out, her heart starting its now familiar dance inside her chest as she watched in fear Ra’s Al Ghul’s counter-attack unfolds.

“They’re still kryptonite in the air…” he mumbled through gritted teeth, his jaw tight, the muscles of his neck contracted.

“But much less!” started Kara, who refused to sit back once more and let Ra’s Al Ghul have his way! “I’ve trained myself, alongside our soldiers, to fight the effect of the stone, it’s doable!

—My niece, remember what we’ve talked about: Krypton doesn’t need another dead hero!”

His tone was dry but there was no anger in his voice, just concern and frustration. But she was not about to let this one go. Despite desperately wanting to fly out there and just take the threat out, she knew she had to be smarter. For once she was not planning on just going out there and see what comes through, which, as her friend Barry once said, was not so much of a plan to begin with… She was willing to employ a strategy, she just knew they couldn’t just wait!

“I’m not trying to be a hero,” she said, trying to sound as calm as she could, “but we need to do something, or I’ll survive to become the leader of a fallen City…

—She’s right Non.”

She turned toward her cousin, who was now staring at Non. His arms were crossed against his chest, covering part of their crest, his torn up cape floating behind him. She watched as the two men shared silent words, the unspoken exchange lasting until her uncle let out a deep sight.

“I know…” he admitted with difficulty, his hands tightening on his forearms, his knuckles now white. “What do you suggest?” he asked, now turned toward Kara.

“A hit-and-run strategy,” she said, her mind completely clear, her blood boiling, determination fueling her body as she finally saw a way for her to do something decisive. She was no longer powerless! “Let send our soldiers for short attacks and retreats. They won’t be too exposed to kryptonite and we’ll at least keep these guys busy … that if we don’t manage to kill them.”

“I’ll lead the attack,” said James, looking at Kara, then her cousin, with the same fire that was burning inside of her.

—James!” cried out Kal-El. He looked at his best friend in despair, eyes wide, his arms falling against him. Kara didn’t need to read mind to know what was going on inside of his. The last battle he fought, he had lost Lois, putting James in the line of fire was certainly too much for him.

“Kryptonite doesn’t have any effect on me. You know I’m our best asset Kal! You got to let me do it!

—Fine…” Kara said, clenching her fists, not letting her cousin have a voice in this matter. She did not like that at all but she had to admit that James had a point…

“Then tear off a piece of your tunics and make a mask out of it,” said her uncle. “I’ll prepare the men and tell them to do the same, it will at least keep us from inhaling too much of that Rao’s forsaken dust!” He then turned toward James, looking at him intensely. “Olsen, we leave at your command!”

Not even two minutes later the first kryptonian was flying toward their enemy, James on his side. As planned, the attack was swift, the soldier using his heat vision to hit one of them in the shoulder. One by one kryptonians were sent, sometimes killing one of them, sometimes barely distracting them. But even if they were not always successful in their attack, at least it kept the thanagarians from targeting the troupes on the ground. Unfortunately, as her uncle predicted, they were still a considerable amount of kryptonite in the air, and if their men all came back, they were rarely in good shape, some of them even passing out from the pain.

When Kal-El came back, Kara knew it was her turn. She watched as her cousin fell loudly on the ground, coughing to evacuate the remnant of kryptonite inside his lungs. They were only two flying thanagarians left. She nodded at James whose body was covered in sweat and blood.

“Remember, I’m going first,” he said, “I distract them and then you attack, once, and you’re done. Once Kara! You hear me?

—Loud and clear!”

She gave him a coy smile in which he only responded by shaking his head in desperation. It only took them three seconds to arrive near the men and Kara’s skin was already burning in pain! She let James some time to distract the two soldiers and tried to aim as best as she could, the task almost impossible, her vision completely blurred. When she got back, her knees surrendered and she fell on the ground, holding her chest. She didn’t even know if she had missed or hit the thanagarian, the pain making it so hard to focus on anything!

She felt arms hold her and water being poured down her body. She didn’t even have the strength to protest or just move. So she lay still, waiting for the person who was tending her to finish and for the sun to revitalize her muscles. After what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes she gain back her senses, for the second time in one day. Above her was the face of a woman who looked at her tenderly, holding her head as she pushed some clothes underneath her, creating a small pillow.

“Lena?” she said with hope in her voice, her vision still blurry.

“I’m afraid not your Highness. But you’ll probably be able to see her soon. You hit. There’s only one remaining and the phalanx is winning. Rao’s on our side today.”

The voice of the woman was soft but it indeed wasn’t Lena’s. And when she could finally picture her face, she was disappointed to see no trace of the two magnificent green eyes in which she so much like to get lost, no, instead she was met by an estrange pair of hazel’s globes. Thinking about her wife made her heart ache, even more than kryptonite ever could. Mechanically, she caressed the bracelet on her wrist. She would give anything to be between her arms now…

“Princess, you should get up, it’s the General’s turn.”

She smiled at the woman, thanking her for her care and head back toward Kal-El who was now flying above, his arms crossed, watching with attention as her uncle left the ground. The attack was short and precise, Non hitting the thanagarian right through his chest! Kara was beaming! Beside her, she felt Kal’s arm lightly squeeze her shoulder. But not a second later, he was digging his fingers painfully inside her skin. She was about to say something when she saw what had caused her cousin’s strong reaction. Instead of coming back toward them her uncle was flying toward the right wing! Something wasn’t right, she thought! She focused on where her uncle had landed. It was on Lane’s position! Somehow, in an ultimate effort, the thanagarians had managed to breach their lines. The phalanx had reformed itself quickly, and were soon piercing back their enemy’s body, giving them no chance. They were enveloping them, it was now only a matter of time before they surrendered. But in front of the hoplites’ line, Lane and a dozen of his men were surrounded, the attack having separated them from the rest of the army! Suddenly a red beam pierced the enemy’s line, giving enough time for the soldiers to get back behind the protective shields of the phalanx. When she saw the beam die out and her uncle stay on the ground, Kara tightened her hand on her sword and readied herself to fly toward him. She had to help Non!

“KARA!!” yelled Kal-El. “Stop! He made his choice!”

Kal was now holding her strongly, keeping her from flying away. She fought for a moment, desperate to escape, her cousin whispering the same thing in her ear, trying to calm her down. After a moment she stopped struggling, tears streaming down her face.

“But … but…”

He was not coming back… In the mass of soldiers she lost sight of her uncle but she knew. He was dead. And as much as she wanted to hope for a different outcome, she couldn’t. He was dead and she didn’t do anything. Her strength left her body and she felled down on her knees. Her chest was too tight and she could barely breathe. Around her, the noises died down, all she could hear was the blood pumping inside her body. Why were they still fighting, she thought? Why was the battle still going? He was dead. Her uncle was dead. So why on earth weren’t they stopping!!?

After a moment, she got up, her eyes dry. She didn’t care anymore. She walked passed her men, ignoring their cries of joy. Once outflanked, the thanagarians have had no chance. The rest of the battle had been a massacre. The survivors ran away. They had won. On their side, the casualties were minimal… But among them was Non and it was all she could see. She couldn’t ignore the gaping hole in her heart. Krypton was free and she knew that songs would be made about this battle and sing in all of Greece, praising the strength of her people. But how could she join the celebration when she could only think about what they had lost?

 

1 Heavily inspired by the speech made by Miltiades to Callimachus before the battle of Marathon.


End file.
